Our Story
by theonlyeligoldsworthy
Summary: Clare has heart and slight liver problems as the result of an accident. It's been six years will Clare's heart condition worsen and claim her life sooner than expected? What will be in store for the two teens? Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or its characters.

* * *

><p>"This is our now school." I said looking up at Degrassi as we stood in front of the steps with her tucked under my arm she grabbed onto my hand that was around her shoulder. "Scared?" I asked casually looking down at her.<p>

"Not with you here." She said looking up at me and licked her lips, I moved in front of her and dipped down to kiss her.

"Lets get inside." I whispered as she played with her purity ring which is hanging visibly around my neck that she gave me on our four year anniversary and our six year is coming up soon.

"How do you think Adam and Alli are?" Clare asked as we started to walk inside hand in hand.

"Eli." Adam chimed from down the hall

"There's your answer." I chuckled

"Clare." Alli yelled as she ran to see Clare.

"Thanks for leaving Eli, after you left Adam got bullied so much we had to follow you and Clare." Drew said dryly. "By the way, these uniforms suck." Drew said stating the obvious.

"I know, we all have to wear khakis, and each grade has a different colour shirt as if I want to dress like everyone else." Alli scoffed

"Hey, look at me I'm in the same boat." I stated

"Sorry Eli, but Clare's right you do look good in colour." Alli giggled and I rolled my eyes.

"Any way like I said thanks for taking me from my old life Adam." Drew stated harshly.

"It's not like you had a life before we left." Adam said causing us all to laugh.

"Off to class or somewhere." One of the teachers said I looked at our group and shrugged

"I guess we're going to our lockers." I stated and we all walked different ways, Clare and Adam stayed with me. I know Clare had her locker put next to mine.

"My locker is 234, Eli you have locker 233 right?" Adam asked

"Yea…" I said curiously

"My mom got my locker put next to yours so I knew it had to be 233 or 235" Adam chuckled and we made our way to our lockers. When we got there Clare looked at her locker and then at me.

"New school new people right?" She asked "Yes and no one's going to hurt you. No one knows you aside from us." I said looking at her and she moved towards me.

"Good." She smiled glancing at my lips I took the hint and bent down to kiss her.

"Clare Edwards." Someone said once we started to enter in the combinations to our locker we looked to see who called her Adam included.

"Jake?" Clare asked.

"The one and only. Did you miss me?" He asked back

"If you mean to ask if I miss you throwing dead animals at me and pushing me your answer is no. You're the reason we moved in the first place." Clare said

"I'm sorry." He replied leaning on a locker I pretended not to know Clare while I observed their behaviour trying to figure out if he likes Clare or not.

"Don't be." Clare giggled.

"So why are you here? And where's your purity ring I remember your mom telling my dad you wear one." Jake asked

"I'm here because kids at my old school called me a floozy and things like that." She said as she shut her locker, I shut mine.

"Why you're a saint." He said putting emphasis on "saint" this guy was starting to bug me.

"No I'm not and about my purity ring it's right here. Eli." Clare said before calling me I gladly moved beside her and put my arm around her.

"Guys I'm going to lunch, Clare take care and I'll see you both later right?" Adam asked

"Of course." I chuckled at Adam. "What's up?" I asked curiously looking at Clare.

"Nothing, Jake here wants to see my purity ring." She said and I reached to the ring around my neck.

"It's right here." I said as I held it out happily. Jake looked at it and nodded.

"Does your mom know?" He asked

"Yes." Clare stated "She wasn't happy about it, but it was my choice and my body." Clare said and Jake glared at me.

"Clare do you need to learn your way around the school?" Jake asked "No I have all my classes in the tutouring room same with Eli. I'd rather be home schooled, but there's so much that's needed so we're here." She said as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You got your cartilage pierced?" Jake asked

"Eli has his pierced too same ear same spot I wanted matching piercings for our one year." She giggled and we made our way to the tutouring room.

We got to be in the tutouring room together basically because Clare has a heart condition she developed after a horrible accident. When she was little in middle school the fourth and fifth graders would play on the playground together and I was always by myself. Clare being a new student was alone too and I just happened to be the first one she clung to and we became friends after that. When I was absent someone tried to kidnap Clare telling her that I was in the hospital and they'd take her to me. They got into a car accident and Clare had to have open heart surgery which didn't turn out too well. I was waiting for her in the waiting room fever and all, it was the worst time of my life I asked her out when she recovered so I wouldn't lose her and now I'm madly in love with her.

Clare's heart is fine for the most part, but there are times when she gets really bad chest pains, she's had a heart attack once, the only medicine that they can give her because the first one they gave her effected her liver, this one not only causes her to vomit it also has a high addictive rate so I have to administer them to her while we're at school. She gets one pill three times a day on a full stomach, if her chest starts to her she has another type of medicine to take. I'm with her during the day because teachers think she'd be too much of a "handful". It's not like she needs the medicine, it just calms down her heart rate so she won't over exert herself, if she doesn't take it she won't be able to run which she only runs when she needs a bathroom or up and down stairs.

When we started to make love we found out that it doesn't affect Clare's heart at all, we did talk to the doctor before hand and they said she'd be fine, they were wrong she was more than fine…in more ways than one.

"Eli we're here." Clare said breaking me from my thoughts.

"Right." I said looking at the door and held it open to her, she grabbed my bicep and held it against her chest. She always does this when she's nervous or holds my hand.

"Do you belong in here?" A lady at a desk asked

"I'm Eli Goldsworthy and this is Clare Edwards. I'm pretty sure we belong here." I stated dryly.

"You're looking after her right?" The lady asked

"No she looks after herself I'm her boyfriend I protect her. There's a difference." I spat.

"Eli can we please take a seat?" Clare asked softly as she held onto my arm. When we took our seats at a table I sat across from Clare and took out a few of my books while she took out hers.

"Hi I'm guessing you're Clare and Eli?" A tall blonde asked.

"That would be us." I said with a chuckle and she put some books on the table.

"Great, I'm Jessica your tutour Eli, these are the books you need and here's your syllabus. I was told that you'd let me know when you need help am I correct?" She asked

"Correct, but I doubt I'd need you unless it's to give you finished papers." I said a little sardonically.

"Clare, these are your books and I was told that Eli would help you if you need it so I'll only be collecting your papers in your writing right?" She asked

"I don't believe in cheating besides me and Eli have English before lunch, you know in a class room full of other kids just like I go to the gym with Eli after lunch and seventh period we have Drama together." Clare spat and Jessica nodded before she left.

"Ready to get to work?" I asked casually.

"Yes." She said and I smiled back and took out my History book starting with my least favourite subject so I have something to look forward to. "Eli." Clare said a little hoarse causing me to look up and noticing her mouth was covered.

"Do you know where the bathroom is?" I asked and she shook her head no and I have no idea where it is so I did the first thing that came to my mind I got up and grabbed the closest trash can to us and gave it to her.

"Eli I need a bathroom fast." She said as she kept her mouth covered.

"I don't know where one is so unless you want to barf all over the hallway if we don't make it I suggest you opt out for the trash can." I said and she took the trash can and held it to her while her medicine took effect people looked over at her and I gave them all death glares causing them to go back to their work.

"Does she need to see the nurse?" Jessica asked as Clare continued to vomit in the trash can.

"No, it's a side effect from her medicine, but can you tell us were the bathroom is?" I asked

"Go outside the room make a left and it's around the corner." She said and I looked over to Clare as she put the trash can down.

"We wouldn't have made it." I stated

"We?" Jessica asked "You're not allowed in the girl's restroom." She stated

"I wait outside." I shot back.

"Why don't you just wait in here?" She asked

"Simple, what if something happens to Clare while she's in the bathroom and someone runs out in a panic and the nurse is on lunch or something, Clare's in there on the bathroom floor unconscious and I'm unaware because I'm not outside the bathroom?" I asked and Jessica mouthed an "oh" "Exactly." I spat venomously.

"Eli can we please go to the bathroom?" Clare asked

"Of course." I said and we both stood up and left with the bathroom pass. I waited outside of the girls bathroom for Clare. After a few minutes I looked at my phone three minutes have gone by she usually takes four or five minutes and I'm starting to worry. "Clare." I said as she came out of the bathroom.

"There you are." She giggled "Sorry I took so long I had to brush my teeth a few times." She stated and I raised an eyebrow at her as we started walking. "I packed an extra toothbrush and toothpaste." She said and opened her bag revealing a toothbrush and toothpaste. I stopped walking causing Clare to stop as well I turned her towards me causing her to look confused, I dipped down, and French kissed Clare, it was so sweet and minty I didn't want to stop and didn't even when the bell rang I still kept making out with her. I knew we were attracting attention when kids started cat calling and howling but that didn't stop us. After we pulled away we were both breathless and breathing heavily "Eli that was…wow." Clare blushed.

"I agree." I said and turned her towards me before we made our way back to the tutouring room.

"Next period you two have Lunch right?" Jessica asked and I pulled out my schedule.

"No we have English." I said honestly. I looked at the time it's nine, homeroom just ended and first period begins. I finished my history homework and moved onto science since it would take longer. I looked over to Clare and she was sleeping on her books I let out a chuckle and resumed what I was doing. Once I was done with Science the bell rang and Clare jumped up. "Sleep well?" I chuckled and Clare nodded as she put her books away.

"Off to English." She yawned, tucked herself under my arm, and laid her head on my shoulder as we walked out of the tutoring room. When we got to English I took a seat in the back and Clare of course sat next to me. No she didn't always sit next to me in class, just when she wants to. From an outsider's point of view we're more like best friends and not many could guess that we're dating which was ok with me because we both know we're not going to hurt the other. Clare and I watched as the kids poured in and started talking, to my surprise Adam was one of them and sat in front of me.

"Guys you've got an actual class and it's with me….booyah" Adam said excitedly.

"We are actual people." Clare giggled and her friend Jake sat in front of her.

"Clare are you in the right class?" He asked looking at her purple shirt.

"She's in the right class dude." Adam said a little mad. "We both have advanced English and if Eli weren't here she wouldn't be either." Adam stated.

"Adam it's cool." I said as I looked at him "Clare can handle herself….most of the time." I chuckled the last part.

"You know Eli, I would've said thank you for the compliment, but you're one to talk look at your stories Clara is a floozy and dresses like one she's a prostitute or something and don't keep saying she's ingénue because she's not." Clare said knowingly

"Keep thinking that. Need I remind you I based her off of you." I chuckled

"Right so if I had a split personality she'd be Clara?" Clare asked meaning she was getting ideas.

"I didn't say that I wanted you to turn into her." I stated

"Here we go again with the Clara case." Adam groaned

"I see we have a few new students here meaning I'm assigning new partners to them." Ms. Dawes said "Lets see Ms. Edwards you will be working with Mr. Scott, Mr. Goldsworthy you'll be paired with Ms. Rustin and Mr. Torres you'll be paired with Ms. Matlin." She said figuring our pairings. Clare looked at me and mentioned for me to lean over to her and I met her half way.

"Couldn't I have gotten paired up with a girl I do need more female friends." Clare sighed and I nodded knowing Alli is her only female friend.

"Maybe Adam could introduce you to his partner and you'll have another female friend or in Drama I'm sure there will be girls." I stated and Clare nodded

"I hope so." She sighed as we focused on the front of the room.

"Ok now find your partners and get to know each other." Ms. Dawes said setting us all up for awkwardness.

"Like I'm telling some girl I don't know my personal information." Adam chuckled "I'm going to sleep." I stated and put my head down on the desk once Clare was taken away by some guy.

"Mr. Goldsworthy I assume?" A girl said in a soft voice, I moved up to look at her.

"I assume you're my partner?" I asked

"The one and only Kaylee." She smiled as she took a seat in front of me, than turned to face me. "So tell me about yourself."

"The name's Eli, I drive a hearse, and I'm going to sleep." I stated dryly

"So where did you move from?" She asked

"Does it matter?" I answered.

"I guess not, but what are your classes perhaps we have some together which will be easier for us to work on projects." She said

"I'm in the tutouring room all day besides this class, lunch, drama, and gym." I answered. "How'd you manage that?" She asked

"You see Clare over there?" I asked pointing her out and turned my attention to her.

"The tenth grader with curly hair sitting with Justin?" She asked

"That's her." I said "She's my girlfriend she has a heart problem and rather than having the teachers deal with her most of them fought the principal and said to keep her with me in the tutoring room so I can make sure she's ok. It has it's benefits I don't have to worry about her and we have a lot of free time, but see her like this where she's smiling and meeting new people?" I asked

"Yes." Kaylee replied

"She's happier like this, she's free and gets to spread her wings. She's not meant to be caged in like the school is doing to us, she's best when she's in an actual class room meeting new kids." I smiled keeping my attention focused on Clare and watching her laugh and smile.

"What about your relationship with her if she's best like this?" She asked

"We like being together, have been for almost six years now we did take a week apart and both of us hated it so we're just pretending it never happened. Clare is full of life, very energetic, she doesn't judge, she's unique but not too unique to where she seems ludicrous. She's my opposite and she's just….perfect." I said and Clare looked over to me and flashed me a smile and I smiled back before we both looked away from each other.

"You two seem perfectly in love." Kaylee smiled.

"We are." I smiled "So what about you?" I asked

"Nothing much. I'm single, live with both parents, and that's it." She replied. "How do you like Degrassi so far?" She asked

"It's not bad, Adam seems to be doing ok." I smiled looking over at him.

"Hey Drew just texted he made QB1" Adam said excitedly

"Adam…." I trailed off and he rolled his eyes.

"Starting Quarterback." Adam said happily before running off.

"So that was Adam?" Kaylee asked

"Yea." I muttered looking at Clare.

"So Clare's heart problem is it bad?" She asked curiously.

"Not really I mean she's on stuff to regulate the beating as a precaution, but she doesn't need it, but without it if she runs up or down stairs, depending on the speed she's going like any other person you get out of breath and your heart speeds up, same with Clare. Her heart speeding up too fast isn't good and her medicine helps with that." I stated "Also the medicine for her chest pain helps like tums, but is a little better." I said as we continued to talk until the bell rang.

"Eli are you ready?" Clare asked smiling at me and I looked up at her with a smile.

"Of course my lady." I smirked as I stood up and kissed her head. Clare wrapped my arm around her and leaned her head against my shoulder as we walked to the cafeteria.

"Guys, lunch time?" Adam asked

"Of course." I said

"Great we can eat outside it's so cool. It'll be like a picnic." Adam chuckled

"Let's go." I said walking outside with Clare under my arm. She looked up at me and smiled and I dipped down and kissed her, which was one of my favourite things in the world.

"I love you forever Eli." Clare said

"I love you forever and then some." I stated looking at her.

"It just so happens that you are my forever." She giggled

"And you're mine." I said

"God we're so cheesy." She laughed

"But we make our cheesiness work for us." I said knowingly

"I can't object with that." Clare smiled more as we sat down. She pulled her lunch out of her bag and I did the same with mine once I sat across from her. "Eli, I know we're together all the time and do enjoy our time apart like last period, but can we sit next to each other?" After lunch the rest of school went by fast and Clare only barfed twice.

"Welcome home babies." CeCe said from the kitchen.

"Thanks." Clare and I said back.

"How was school?" she asked

"Clare barfed three times. Other than that it was normal. I met a girl and Clare met a guy nothing big." I said dryly

"Wait what was that?" CeCe asked causing me and Clare to laugh.

"I'm partnered with a guy in English and Eli got partnered with a girl." Clare giggled as she corrected me.

"Oh, thank heavens. If you two ever split up again I swear the world will end." CeCe said.

"Eli can we go up stairs since we don't have homework?" Clare asked me.

"Sure." I said stretching out the word and walked up stairs with her. Once we got to my room I kicked off my shoes, jumped on my bed, and held my arms open for Clare, and she joined me.

"So what's wrong?" I asked cautiously knowing there's probably a reason why she wants to be alone with me as soon as we got home because usually we're not alone until night.

"Nothing." She said rolling to face me and she kissed me, of course I kissed back and we broke out into a make out session. Clare started to unbutton my red polo and I started to untuck her purple one from her skirt and took it off of her. We took our time stripping each other and kissing the other's body it was one of our things that we liked.

"Eli please don't." Clare said when I reached for a condom.

"Ok." I said and moved off her.

"Eli I didn't mean don't make love to me. I meant I don't want you to use a condom." She said

"Clare you'll get pregnant." I said

"I know and I'm ready for that." She said

"Clare you're sixteen I'm seventeen we have our whole lives to start a family and wouldn't you mom disapprove?" I asked knowing her dad's out of the picture.

"Eli I talked about it with her and she put the savings funds from both my grandmom and dad into a savings account." Clare said

"Clare, your health." I stated

"I'll be taken off of my medicine and put on an IV and if I do get pregnant I'll be given something to listen to the baby's heart beat. Eli I talked to the doctor and everyone else about it accept for your parents." She said

"You really want a baby don't you?" I asked kissing her forehead.

"More than anything." She said.

"I want one with you too. I guess we'll just have him or her sooner." I said as I moved on top of her and slowly thrust inside of her causing her to let out a moan of pleasure. I started to thrust a little harder and let my head fall into her shoulder as I started to whimper.

"Eli I'm close go harder and faster." She said and I obeyed. When we finished I rolled next to Clare.

"Are you ok?" I asked panting.

"Of course." Clare replied breathlessly. "Can I have a tissue?" She asked and I handed her a tissue and watched as she placed it between her legs. "Is it supposed to leak back out?" She asked holding a dampened tissue.

"I don't know." I said honestly "I'm sure it's just your juices that are leaking out though." I said assuring her that everything is fine. She nodded and closed her eyes. "Tired?" I asked and she nodded. "Go to sleep I'll wake you for dinner." I said

"No because I won't sleep tonight." She stated as she got dressed after removing the tissue.

"Clare, Eli dinner." CeCe yelled

"Ok." I yelled back "Just in time." I said looking at Clare we were both dressed into regular clothes, went downstairs, sat at the table, and started eating.

"Eli do you need more condoms?" CeCe asked causing me to choke on my soda and causing Clare to choke on her food.

"No we're good." I said

"Um CeCe, how would you feel about being grandparents?" Clare asked with a blush and again I choked on my soda.

"I think it would be wonderful, but with your heart I don't want you to risk it." CeCe said honestly

"Clarabelle you're worth more than a grandbaby." Bullfrog said

"What if I wouldn't be risking my health?" Clare asked

"Well, Eli what do you think?" CeCe asked me.

"Clare and I talked about it and she's talked to a doctor I think it's a good idea and she's got everything planned." I stated feeling like Clare's way out of character.

"Are you ok?" I whispered in Clare's ear.

"I want your parents approval and can you notice a small blush on my face?" She asked in my ear I chuckled and looked at her.

"A little." I chuckled

"Why do these talks have to be so embarrassing?" She asked and I chuckled. After dinner we did had a family night and then Clare and I made love twice before cuddling up going to sleep. She's dead set on having a baby for some reason.


	2. We Did It!

Disclaimer - I don't own Degrassi or any part of it.

* * *

><p>I woke up to Clare's moving as she squirmed in my arms. I let her go and she sat up, I did the same, and looked over to her and she was crying I did the only thing that came to my head…I hugged her. "What's wrong?" I asked<p>

"I don't know I just woke up." She said brushing the tears away.

"Why are you crying?" I asked

"I guess I had a sad dream and cried which is what woke me. I don't really remember it." She stated as we turned to the clock.

"It's six am. You have a choice, do you want to shower or do you want to go back to sleep?" I asked

"We showered last night." She giggled.

"Clare we made love in the shower." I clarified.

"I know but we still got clean." She giggled. I nodded knowingly.

"So sleep it is." I said

"Or we could make love in the shower again." She whispered seductively as she ran her hand over my stomach.

"That would wake me up." I chuckled and quickly got out of bed.

"I go to the doctor today at 6." Clare said as she got out of bed.

"Why?" I asked curiously without thinking as I went to my dresser and gathered my uniform.

"I was told that if I took a blood test that they could find out in 24 hours, I would know if I'm pregnant or not. I don't want to take my meds just in case so I'm using tums." She said

"Do you want a baby that bad?" I asked looking at Clare with a raised brow holding my clothes.

"Yes." She said "I read in a magazine that it costs $200,000 to raise a baby from new born to 18. I have twice that saved in my bank the only thing we would need to worry about is us and a house because all that money is going to our baby." She said as we walked into the bathroom

"Ok since you basically have everything set up for our future child what about us I'd have to get a job." I said

"After school. I'll stay at your work with you." She giggled.

"Sounds good, you really don't like being away from me do you?" I asked as I set up the shower, she shook her head "no" suggestively with a smirk across her face as her curls bounced. I looked at her after I made sure the water was the perfect temperature and scooped her up as I started kissing her. She wrapped her legs around my waist as we made our way into the shower and I held her against the wall. I could feel Clare scratching me as I started to thrust inside of her. When we finished I put her down and we got cleaned up.

"I really hope I'm pregnant." Clare chimed.

"Why do you want a baby so bad?" I asked curiously and slightly annoyed that she isn't telling me.

"Because Eli." She said in a saddened voice, I moved closer to her and looked at her.

"Clare, please tell me." I said and even though we were under the shower I could tell she was crying I started to cry too as I wiped a stray tear from her face.

"Because Eli, if I die from a heart attack? You'll be hurt and you could die of a broken heart. When I broke up with you the first time after my heart attack it was because I was afraid to lose you and hurt you, but seeing you hurt like that and moping around killed me I've never cried or felt that bad in my life. I don't want that happening to you again Eli, I can't let you hurt like that and I need to leave part of me behind and this baby will be both of us. He or she will be combined from both of us and will be your reason to live if I ever die." She sobbed as she hugged me, hearing her words made me cry too. I put my thumb under her chin and lifted her head so she was looking at me.

"Clare there's no way in hell I'm letting you die. You're not going to die." I said with a small chuckle, but I understand her logic behind wanting a kid.

"Eli please you can't tell me my logic isn't fathomable." She stated as we broke apart and wiped our eyes.

"I don't think anyone can fathom your logic." I chuckled as she threw a loofa at me causing me to chuckle more. "Do you want a round two?" I asked sardonically.

"Maybe." She said and I looked to the bathroom clock. "Ok we have time for a round two." I chuckled and began kissing her passionately. When our shower was done we got dressed, ate breakfast, and headed off to school.

"You know we can't make love after 8am because that's when your meds wear off." I said as I pulled away.

"Who said I took my night meds?" She asked, I immediately stopped the hearse and put my hand against her heart. "Eli I took them there wasn't a warning label that read 'Don not take if pregnant.' so if I am they won't affect the baby." She said and I continued to drive.

When we got to school I parked Morty and carried Clare so she wouldn't have to walk.

"Um Eli why are you carrying Clare?" Adam asked I looked down to Clare.

"Um…it's personal?" She said sounding like a question.

"What she said." I chuckled

"Guys you're acting weird." Adam whispered leaning in.

"If I tell you, promise not to freak out." Clare said

"Promise." Adam stated holding up his hand

"I'm off my meds." Clare said knowingly.

"So I'm carrying so she won't overwork herself." I said

"Ok…" Adam trailed off and I carried Clare to her locker before putting her down.

"Hi Clare, how are you?" Jake asked causing me to roll my eyes.

"I'm good." Clare said

"Hey Clare." Jake said as he walked to his locker next to Clare's.

"Hi Jake." Clare replied as she grabbed a few books from her locker.

"How are you feeling? I heard you got sick yesterday." He asked sounding a little upset.

"I'm fine." Clare said knowingly

"Good because if you weren't ok I'd have to check on you." Jake said flirting with Clare, I started to clench my jaw together and let it play out.

"I have Eli, he's all I need." Clare said as she shut her locker, I did the same and she turned to me. "Ready to go to class?" She asked and I put her messenger bag around me after taking it from her.

"Ready?" I said and picked her up. Jake gave me an angry look as we walked past him. I didn't really care. When we got to the tutoring room I sat Clare down in her seat and we started our work.

"Eli." Clare said causing me to look up at her. "Bathroom." She said as she handed me her messenger bag I threw it around me, picked her up, grabbed the bathroom pass, and ran to the girl's bathroom.

"Take strides." I said as I put Clare down she walked slightly fast as she walked in the bathroom holding her mouth. Ten minutes later she emerged.

"I don't know why I'm still getting sick I'm off my medicine." Clare said

"Clare you just got off them and the effects will wear off soon." I stated as I looked at her pill bottle. Clare nodded and I picked her back up. "Did you make it?" I asked

"To the sink." She said as she laid her head on my shoulder while I carried her to the tutouring room. When we got back there I sat her down in her seat and we began working again. When the belle rang for English I carried Clare and her bag as well as mine as I walked to class.

"Still carrying Clare?" Adam asked as he moved to my side.

"I'm getting the special treatment." Clare said sticking out her tongue.

"Why are you off your meds anyway I thought you liked doing things on your own without having to worry?" Adam asked

"I'll tell you and Alli tomorrow." Clare said happily.

"And today just gets weirder and weirder." Adam chuckled as Alli walked up to us wearing both a confused look and a bright neon jacket that could possibly glow on its own causing us to stop.

"Alli you know I despise bright colours." I said averting my eyes.

"Anyone have sun glasses?" Adam asked referring to Alli's jacket.

"Guys it's not that bad." Alli giggled

"Alli that jacket is too bright even for you. Why are you wearing it?" Clare asked

"I lost a bet with someone and had to trade jackets for the day." Alli groaned "I could really use some sun glasses." She said and I chuckled "I'm beginning to hate bright colours now." Alli whined

"Wait back up, someone willingly wears that?" I asked curiously

"She's in eleventh grade she's starting drama class today." Alli said and Clare, Adam, and I looked at each other as to say it was unreal.

"Great she has class with us." Clare groaned

"Why is Eli carrying Clare?" Alli asked Adam.

"Clare's off her meds." Adam answered

"Why?" She asked

"We'll tell you tomorrow." I said happily and she hugged me and we made our way to class.

School came to an end faster than I expected it to and I didn't see a girl wearing Alli's jacket in Drama class which was a plus. We didn't do much in the class either since Clare and I are late arrivals everyone else was getting ready for the winter play. After school Clare and I went home.

"Hi babies." CeCe chimed from the kitchen.

"Hi CeCe." Clare and I both groaned

"What's wrong?" CeCe asked

"Clare has a doctor's appointment at five thirty to see if she's pregnant or not. She's getting a blood test done." I said

"Try watching TV it should help with the time." She said and we did just that.

"Dinner." CeCe said causing me and Clare to look at the clock it's now four thirty it's only been an hour.

When five came Clare and I headed to the doctors and waited patiently in the waiting room. "I hope I'm pregnant." Clare said

"I know." I replied.

"Clare Edwards." A nurse called causing both me and Clare to stand up and follow her. We walked into the back room and Clare sat on the bed there as the doctor came in.

"Clare how are you feeling?" The doctor asked

"I'm fine can you just take my blood. I haven't had my meds or anything and I've been taking it easy." She stated "It sucks, but if I'm pregnant it'll be well worth it." Clare smiled

"I carried her to and from the classes we had as well as to the bathroom." I stated honestly.

"Ok. I'll take your blood now since you seem to really want this." She said and began to draw blood from Clare. "I'll be back in ten minutes." She stated as she left with a vile of Clare's blood.

"So if you are?" I asked

"I'll be very happy." Clare said

"I'll be happy too." I stated knowingly.

"And we'll be a family." Clare smiled.

"I know." I said and walked over to her. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I hope you're pregnant." I whispered and kissed her head.

"I have the results and Clare you're pregnant." The doctor said

"Clare we're having a baby!" I exclaimed as I picked her up, hugged her, and spun her around.

"Don't celebrate just yet, there are precautions you need to take. First I want you to start taking tums, for headaches take Tylenol, for your heart you're going in a wheelchair." The doctor said "You should know how to use it right?" She asked as she got a wheelchair out of a walk in closet for Clare.

"Yes." Clare said

"Here's a list of do's and don'ts for you and I need you back in three weeks sooner. If you feel really back stomach pain it's normal, but if there's blood it's not so watch what you take." She said and I looked over the list as Clare got into her wheelchair. "This is yours. It's to hear the baby's heartbeat, but you won't be able to hear it until your fourth or fifth week." the doctor said

"Thanks Dr. Lowinski." Clare smiled as we made our way out.

"School is going to be different now." I said knowingly

"Today was different." Clare said

"Jake did look like he was going to kill me." I chuckled

"I wouldn't let him." She stated with a slight giggle and smile.

"Also be careful when you have sex you two." Doctor Lowinski told us I nodded.

"We'll wait until she takes her night meds." I said knowing that since Clare's off her meds making love during the day will affect her heart. We made our way outside of the office and I put Clare in Morty and put her wheelchair in the back.

"Now to tell our parents." I said happily as I held Clare's hand.

"Eli I'm so happy." She giggled

"Me too." I said knowingly as we stopped in front of her house.

"Eli why don't we tell her Friday?" Clare asked

"Because, she's your mom and she's lonely. Remember how sad you were when your dad died?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I forgot about that, but she thinks I'm over your house I should call her." Clare said

"Clare, I think surprising her is best." I said knowingly.

"Ok." Clare said and I hopped out, got Clare's wheelchair, put her in it, and walked to the door.

"Should I knock or just go in?" I asked

"Just go in?" Clare asked and I turned the knob.

"Harder." Clare's mom moaned, I chuckled and shut the door.

"We should've called." I chuckled as I looked at Clare, her face holding a blush on it.

"Now I know why she was dead set on me spending the weekdays with you." Clare said as she looked at her lap still blushing.

"Let's go home." I said as I wheeled her away. I put her in Morty before putting her wheelchair in the back and hopping in my side.

"Do you think Bullfrog and CeCe will over react?" Clare asked

"Most likely." I chuckled knowing they would. When we got home I pulled into the driveway and helped Clare out before pushing her inside.

"Clare, why are you in a wheelchair?" CeCe asked as I shut the door.

"I'm pregnant." She said happily

'I'm going to be a grandmom!" CeCe said excitedly as I wheeled Clare into the living room. Dinner was exciting to say the least and full of baby talk before getting ready for bed with Clare. I laid down on my side with Clare's back against me and let my arm rest against her stomach.

"Eli?" Clare whispered.

"Hmm?" I asked back softly

"I love you and our baby." She muttered

"I love you both as well." I said as I rubbed her stomach with my thumb and we dozed off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	3. Telling The News

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update.

* * *

><p>Clare and I woke up on time to get ready for school without the help of an alarm clock. "Eli?" Clare asked as she was getting dressed.<p>

"Yea, Clare." I responded as I pulled on my red polo.

"Will we be able to make love while I'm pregnant?" She asked

"The do's and don'ts don't have it listed as long as you're on your night meds we should be fine." I said knowing that they don't hurt the baby, but her day ones do.

"Ok so night only." She giggled as we finished getting dressed.

"Right." I stated as Clare walked over to me, she stood on her tip toes meeting me half way for a kiss and I leaned down to kiss her. "Ready?" I asked as we pulled apart.

"Ready." She chimed and I picked her up. "Eli, it's not eight yet." She whined.

"I know, but I don't want you walking down the steps." I stated

"Fine." Clare groaned as I carried her down the steps before putting her down.

"Good morning kids." CeCe said from the kitchen.

"Good morning CeCe." Clare and I chimed simultaneously as we made our way to the table.

"I've made French toast." CeCe said as she carried a big plate of French toast to the table and everything else was set out. I fixed Clare's plate before mine and then we all started to eat occasionally chit chating during the meal. When we were done Clare and I said our goodbyes as we made our way out to Morty and then off to school.

"Clare I'll get your chair." I said as I parked Morty in the school parking lot. I took Clare's wheelchair from the back and wheeled it around and Clare sat in it while I shut her door and we walked inside.

"Eli, Clare can I talk to you two." Principal Simpson said once we got inside the school, we walked into his office and I rolled Clare next to me.

"Bonnie did you have your mask on?" I smirked as I started playful banter to calm Clare down knowing she's probably nervous.

"Of course dear, but the question is did you, Clyde?" She giggled and I turned to Simpson.

"Bonnie and I had masks on as we broke into the rest rooms so how did you catch us?" I chuckled.

"Now's not the time for playful banter. I need to know why Clare's in a wheelchair and if you have something saying she belongs in one." Mr. Simpson started.

"I do have a note saying I need to be in a wheelchair, but I don't really want to tell the reason." Clare said as she dug in her bag and pulled out the doctor note, handing it to Mr. Simpson. We watched Mr. Simpson as his eyes widened while he read it.

"Well this isn't the first time one of my students has gotten pregnant, but it's the first time a wheelchair was needed." He said

"It says I'm pregnant in it?" Clare asked surprised.

"Right here." Mr. Simpson pointed out as we both looked at it. "Since you'll be in a wheelchair you need to have a key to the handicapped bathroom." He said as he took out a key with a handicapped tag on it and handed it to Clare.

"Do I get one too, sir?" I asked cautiously.

"Why would you need one?" He asked

"It locks and there won't be anyone in there with her am I correct?" I asked

"Yes, she'll be by herself." He said

"What if something happens to her while she's in there and she faints? By the time I get to a teacher she could be gone or in a coma." I stated worriedly.

"Is this true?" Simpson asked

"Yes, sir. It's in the notes." Clare confirmed and Simpson went through the whole package of notes Clare gave him.

"Here, but it's only if something happens to her." he said handing me a key.

"Of course sir." I stated as I took it and put it in my messenger bag and we made our way out of the office as I pushed Clare since she isn't able to get around on her own due to the amount of exercise she'd be receiving.

"Clare are you ok?" Jake asked as we made our way to the lockers. Turned out his is next to Clare's.

"I'm perfectly fine." Clare said as she entered in the combination to her locker and smirked at me I smirked back to her.

"Fine is good right?" Jake asked

"Yes, fine is good." Clare giggled as she and Jake shut their lockers.

"Clare…" Jake trailed off as I shut mine.

"Yea?" Clare asked as she turned her attention towards him.

"If it means anything, I won't throw dead things at you." He said

"Good to know." She said and looked to me. "Ready to go?" She asked

"Yea." I said as I moved behind her and started to push her to class.

When we got to the tutoring room I pushed Clare inside and to the table as we begun work. People started as I pushed her in, but we just ignored it, both of us smiled as we took out our books and iPods which was a benefit to being in here. I put on my play list for school and inserted my earbuds as Clare did the same. I decided to work on my science work as I watched Clare work on what seemed to be her history work. Moments later a note fell onto my book, I unfolded it to read "Stay with me?" I smirked as I paused my music, took out my earbuds, and made my way to Clare. I knelt down next to her, put my hand under her chin causing her to jump as I turned her head towards me and looked into her deep baby blues. "Forever." I whispered as I bought us into a romantic kiss, both of us pulling away minutes later to finish our work.

"Eli.." Clare trailed off just as I finished my science work. I looked up to see her with her mouth covered.

"Can you make it to the bathroom?" I asked knowing the handicapped one is farther than the regular one and she shook her head no, I quickly grabbed a trashcan and handed it to her. Clare held the trash can tightly to her as she started to vomit into it. I could tell her stomach was starting to hurt when she started to hold it with one hand I knelt down next to her and whispered soothing words into her ear as I rubbed her back and placed my hand other hand on her stomach. Clare's hand pushed mine away as she continued to vomit. I obeyed and moved my hand as she replaced it with hers, but I continued to whisper soothing words in her ear and rub her back. When she was finished vomiting I took the trash bin from her and placed it by the desk not caring.

"Eli I need to brush my teeth." Clare whispered to me when I got back to her.

"Ok." I said as I pushed her to the handicapped bathroom. I waited outside for Clare to brush her teeth. When she came out I bent down to kiss the top of her head before pushing her back to the tutoring room. "How's your stomach?" I asked sitting next to her.

"It hurts a bit." She said and I moved my hand to her stomach as I rubbed it for a few minutes.

"Better?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Mmhmm." Clare muttered with a smile. I kissed her cheek and resumed doing my work, then the bell rang for English and I pushed her there. I wheeled Clare next to Justin since they're partners and kissed her before I moved to my seat.

"So at lunch you're going to tell me why Clare is in a wheelchair, right?" Adam asked

"If we tell you and word leaks, I'll kill you." I stated back bluntly.

"Dude I swear whatever the reason I won't tell. I'm not suicidal." He stated with his hand over his heart and his left one in the air.

"Adam, chill you're not under oath." I chuckled

"So you won't kill me if I tell someone?" He asked

"No, I will if Clare doesn't kill you first." I admitted with a chuckle and he gulped as the bell rang.

"Class find your partners." Ms. Dawes announced and I looked over to Clare knowing I put her with Justin and Kaylee sat next to me.

"So why is Clare in a wheelchair?" She asked

"None of your business." I replied bitterly.

"You don't let people in do you?" She asked curiously.

"The less people I open up to, the less I get hurt in the end." I stated dryly, but honesty.

"Right…" She trailed off letting me know she doesn't follow.

"Eventually I'm going to go to college and leave Adam here, Drew is going to have to do the same. Adam won't be alone, but he'll eventually go to college too. They'll both get married and we'll grow apart. Clare, with Clare no one knows when her heart condition will get the best of her and I could lose her." I stated.

"Oh." She whispered.

"I want you to work on quotes and see how many you and your partner can come up with, it doesn't matter if some groups have the same quotes." Ms. Dawes stated. "It has to be a quote from a famous person, or book, or movie, and can't be anonymous." She finished.

"Do you have a quote?" Kaylee asked me.

"How terrible it is to love something death can touch." I said as I watched her write it.

"That's a beautiful quote who said it?" She asked

"Dumbledore from the movie Harry Potter." I replied.

"Ok." She stated and wrote one of her own. "Your turn." She said as I looked over the love quote she had.

"Stupidity is a talent for misconception. Edgar Allen Poe." I stated as she wrote down another one and I ended up writing my own figuring we could go faster.

"Ok class take the time to look over your quotes." Ms. Dawes announced and I passed my papers to Kaylee and she did the same.

"Eli, who said I am nothing original, I am the combined efforts of everyone I've ever known?" Kaylee asked

"Palahniuk. Why didn't I write it?" I asked.

"No you didn't." She said as she jotted it down and I handed her back her papers. We stapled them together and turned them in when the bell rang and I pushed Clare out to lunch.

"You know I miss you being able to walk because I can't kiss your head or cheek when I feel like it." I stated honestly.

"I know and I can't kiss your cheek when I want to either." She groaned.

"I think I have an idea when we get to our lockers." I said suggestively causing Clare to look up at me.

"Oh?" She asked curiously.

"You'll see." I chuckled as I pushed her to her locker. When we got there I got on both of my knees in front of Clare, leaned in, and kissed her.

"Get a room."

I pulled from Clare to look for the source of the noise and it turned out to be Jake. I stood up and looked at him.

"Well, we can't for more than one reason." I stated.

"And what are they?" Jake asked.

"Clare and I would probably get expelled for using a classroom and she's off her meds." I stated as I turned Clare towards her locker.

"You know out of all the pictures your mom sent there was none of you and a guy. They were all just you." Jake stated as Clare and I put our things in our locker.

"Really?" Clare asked as she turned herself towards him. "Because I remember my mom asking if it was ok to send you a picture from mine and Eli's first date." Clare stated.

"Nope, didn't get it." He said dryly, Clare's expression saddened as she nodded.

"Oh well." She sighed as she shut her locker, I shut mine too and looked down at her.

"To lunch?" I asked

"To lunch." Clare replied and I pushed her off to the cafeteria and then to the picnic tables outside as we waited for our group to join us.

"So what's the news?" Adam asked as the three of them sat down.

"I didn't know we were sharing news today." Drew admitted.

"Apparently Eli and Clare are hiding the truth of her being in a wheelchair from us." Alli snarled.

"If you tell I will stop talking to you altogether and there will not be an ounce of forgiveness coming from me." Clare said

"Damn, that's some news." Drew chuckled.

"I mean it, so you three better not tell." Clare stated as she glared at them, Drew and Adam zipped their lips, and Alli held out her pinky towards Clare as they pinky promised.

"So spill." Adam said

"I'm pregnant." Clare whispered excitedly and Alli squealed.

"Tell and I'll personally kill you." I stated looking at the three with a cold glare in my eyes.

"We'll tell no one." Drew said as we began to eat lunch like normal.

The rest of the day went by great minus Clare's vomiting the minute we walked in the door. Luckily CeCe came running with a trash can something Clare is most likely used to throwing up in. Dinner went well and we're all happy to have another addition to the family.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	4. I'm Sorry

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Degrassi.

* * *

><p>It's been three months since we found out Clare's pregnant and we can hear the baby's rapid heart beat whenever we want. No one in school knows besides Alli, Adam, and Drew. There was also a bathroom built in the tutoring room for Clare, it's not handicapped but it's the only bathroom in the school that can be used by anyone, it's basically for one person and you have to lock it since it doesn't lock when you close it. Clare's the only one who doesn't lock it because I wait for her by the door.<p>

"Ok kids time for you to head out." CeCe said as Clare and I sat on the couch listening to our baby's heart beat, something we never got tired of.

"Ok." I said as Clare walked to her wheel chair and sat down, still listening to the sound of the baby's heart.

"He or she will be able to hear us in three more months." Clare said excitedly.

"That means I can talk to your belly and hopefully make him or her kick." I said as I pushed her out the door. Clare hopped in Morty and I put her chair in the back as we made our way to school.

"How are you, Clare?" Adam asked casually as Clare got in her wheelchair.

"Not bad." She smiled back.

"The baby?" Adam asked in a hushed tone as he looked around.

"Doing good." She said happily as I pushed her towards the school.

"And you Eli?" He asked me with a smile.

"Happy." I smirked and nodded as we made our way inside. Clare and I didn't have to go to our lockers since we started to keep our books locked in the tutoring room.

"Eli did you remember to put my night meds away last night?" Clare asked

"I picked them up." I said and reached around in my jacket pocket. "And put them in my pocket." I sighed as I showed her the bottle.

"Ok." Clare said as the two walked into the tutoring room and took our seats. "Eli bathroom." Clare whispered as I nodded and wheeled her towards the bathroom after putting my books down and checking the time. It's already 11am I'm happy that two classes and homeroom went by so fast. I stood outside the door as I waited for Clare all of a sudden I heard a thud coming from the bathroom I opened the door to find Clare laying on the floor, fully clothed.

"Clare, Clare wake up." I said worriedly as I felt her heart beat which was faster than normal. I started to panic when I remembered that I have her night meds so I gave her one knowing they're out of her system and can't hurt the baby. I picked her up and put her in the wheel chair rather than carrying her and pushed her through the room when Jessica noticed.

"Eli what happened?" She asked

"I don't know, I'm taking her to the hospital give our stuff to Adam Torres he is in our English class next tell him what's going on." I answered as we walked to the door. Jessica held the door open for me and I nodded courteously to her as I put Clare in Morty and her wheelchair in back not bothering to fold it up. I put her head on my lap as she lay down so she was facing me as I drove. I kept my hand around her waist to keep her from falling as I sped hoping I wouldn't get pulled over and luckily I didn't. When I got to the hospital I pulled out Clare's wheelchair from the back and placed her in it before making my way inside to have a nurse come help me.

"What happened?" She asked as we picked up our pace.

"I don't know, her heart's beating faster than it usually does. She's sixteen has a heart condition, slight liver problem, she's pregnant, and she isn't allergic to any medications, she's my girlfriend, and her name is Clare Edwards I gave her one of these for her heart." I replied knowing that they would need the information and handed her the bottle of Clare's night meds.

"Thanks, and your name?" She asked as she took over pushing Clare.

"Eli Goldsworthy and she sees Dr. Lowinski." I stated.

"Thank you and wait out here in the emergency room I'll have someone call you when we get her stabilized. You might want to call your parents and hers in the mean time." She said as she took Clare into the ER. I sat in the waiting room and called CeCe and Mrs. Edwards I got the machine when I called Clare's mom so I left a message and CeCe said she will be right over.

"Eli, is she ok?" CeCe asked as she ran over to me.

"I don't know. It feels like I've been waiting here forever." I stated as my whole body started to shake.

"Did you eat yet?" She asked

"No I didn't I've been too worried about Clare, and what if they come to get me when I'm not here?" I asked sort of panicking.

"It's ok I'll get you something, anything in particular?" CeCe asked as she hugged me, I hugged back and shook my head no. "She'll be ok Eli." She assured.

"She has to be." I said softly and let go of her.

"I didn't tell Bullfrog since he's home sleeping. I didn't want to wake him." She said as she looked at me.

"It's ok." I said softly and sat back down.

"Before I forget here's you iPod docket. I know how you like to have it when Clare wakes up." CeCe said pulling it out of her purse and handed it to me "I'll be back before you know it." She smiled and I faintly smirked back as I checked my pockets for my iPod and sure enough it was there. I closed my eyes and let my head fall against the back of the chair.

"Eli, anything?" Adam asked as he and Drew ran through the doors. I jumped up and stood to greet them.

"Nothing." I said as they both hugged me and then pulled away.

"How's Clare?" Alli asked as she ran over again hugging me.

"I don't know." I said as I hugged back for a few seconds.

"Thanks for telling me guys." Alli spat looking at Drew and Adam.

"How did you know Clare was here if they didn't tell you?" I asked

"No one was at lunch so I assumed the worst and took a bus here." She huffed. "Where's Ms. Edwards?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I called, but no one answered so I left a message on her cell phone." I said as we sat down. I looked at the time and it's now 12pm CeCe left me here half an hour ago so she should be back soon.

"Does CeCe know?" Drew asked

"She's getting me food." I replied "You three should go eat too." I stated

"Our mom's getting us something too. I'll call and ask her to pick up something for Alli." Adam said as he got up.

"Thanks Adam." Alli smiled.

"No problem." He smiled back, about five minutes later both CeCe and Mrs. Torres showed up with food. Though Mrs. Torres had a bag of it.

"How's Clare?" Mrs. Torres asked as she handed out food and CeCe gave me mine.

"I don't know." I said softly as I put the food aside I can't eat knowing Clare's back there.

"I'm sorry I took so long and baby boy you need to eat." CeCe cooed

"I can't knowing Clare's back there." I stated softly

"Eli, dude you need to eat for Clare." Adam said as he opened his meal along with everyone else.

"Clare would want you to eat." Alli assured.

"Ok." I said as I opened my box of chicken fingers and fries. We all ate in silence as the day passed.

"Sorry I'm late." Mrs. Edwards said as she ran into the ER.

"It's ok she just got in about two hours ago." I said sarcastically as I looked at the time.

"Eli Goldsworthy." A nurse called as I looked around to see if anyone was coming including Clare's mom. No one stood up and Mrs. Edwards sat down so I knew I was on my own. I walked to the nurse with my hands in my pockets and looked at her.

"How are they." I asked

"Her heart is stabilized it took us a while, but we had to insert a pic line. The medicine you gave her helped, we found out that she fainted due to over exhaustion." The nurse said.

"She didn't exercise or do anything out of the ordinary." I stated

"Was she stressed?" the nurse asked

"Not that I know of." I replied as the nurse nodded "The baby?" I asked cautiously.

"I'm sorry." She said "We couldn't save him." she said sympathetically as she looked at me. My eyes started to fill with tears as I looked down and nodded.

"Clare's ok though right?" I asked hopeful.

"We aren't sure, she's still unconscious. A doctor is getting her set up in a room. You can see her soon." She said and turned to leave. I stood there for a few minutes to collect myself and wiped my eyes as the tears continued to fall. I didn't even get far before everyone hugged me.

"How is she?" Mrs. Edwards asked.

"They don't know." I shrugged as everyone let go.

"How's Clare I came over as soon as I found out." Jake said as he ran over to me.

"They don't know." I said as tears fell.

"The baby?" Alli asked.

"They couldn't save him. I would've had a son." I said sadly as tears continued to fall.

"She was pregnant?" Jake asked curiously.

"Yea, she really wanted him too." I said still standing in front of the doors.

"Mr. Goldsworthy." The nurse said.

"Yea." I said looking at her.

"You can see her two at a time." The nurse stated, Mrs. Edwards took my hand and I looked up at her.

"Let's see our girl." She said with tear filled eyes. I looked around at everyone and they were crying too, all except Jake who looked puzzled. I nodded and headed down the hall with Mrs. Edwards as we followed the nurse to Clare's room. I gestured Mrs. Edwards in before me as I checked to make sure I had my iPod dock which I did. When I got in the room more tears came to my eyes as Clare lay on the hospital bed hooked up to a heart monitor her heart was steady probably to meds and she had two IVs in her arm, both attached to the same needle. I stayed quiet as Mrs. Edwards sat next to Clare. "I remember when she first told me she wanted to be a mom." She said

"I remember when she told me the same thing." I slightly chuckled as I hooked up my dock.

"I told her to wait and she told me she's been saving up and showed me her plan that she made up. I was shocked when she told me she came to me first." Ms. Edwards said

"When she told me I told her that we have our whole lives to start a family and she told me why she wanted a baby so badly." I muttered.

"She told why as well and I think it's the most selfless thing she tried to do so I gave her my permission." Ms. Edwards said

"I agree about it being selfless and I couldn't say no to her. When we found out she was pregnant I didn't think I'd be ready to become a dad and knew that I did this for Clare, to make her happy. I was excited, scared, happy, everything rolled into one." I said as I walked to the opposite side of Clare. Ms. Edwards phone rang as she went to take it. I moved to sit down next to Clare and I took her hand in mine as I kissed it. "I need you." I whispered to her hoping that in some universe she'd be able to hear me.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'll send the next person in." Ms. Edwards said as she rubbed my shoulder. I nodded to her as I continued to hold Clare's hand. I heard her leave as I caressed Clare's hand. Everyone came to see her, and I was left alone knowing Jake would be in next.

"She was really pregnant wasn't she?" Jake asked, I could tell by his voice.

"Yea. She really wanted the baby. Now I'll have to tell her he's gone." I said as a few tears rolled down my face and I walked over to my iPod on and put a song on repeat. "You're more than welcome to stay if you want, but I don't really want to talk no offense." I said looking at him as he sat on the other side of the room.

"Thanks. I just don't want to go." He said and I nodded as he started to do what seemed like his homework. I let the song play loudly as I shut her door and made my way back to her side. When the chorus came on I sang to her forgetting Jake was here. "You really love her don't you?" He asked

"With all my heart." I replied knowingly and there was a knock at the door before it opened.

"Your mom said to tell me she's going home and to call if anything changes." The nurse said and I nodded.

"I will." I stated looking at her.

"Did you just put this song on?" Dr. Lowinski asked

"Yea." I said

"What was the normal timing?" She asked

"Three plays." I said "Five was the max."

"You should've put it on sooner." She laughed

"I like to listen to it with her when it's quiet." I said knowing that's normally how it is.

"I'll come back in fifteen minutes." She said "I expect you to have her awake by then?" She asked like a statement trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't know, this is only the fourth time." I said softly "And she was carrying the baby." I whispered

"She was thrilled wasn't she?" Dr. Lowinski asked

"Thrilled was an understatement and you can have this back." I said reaching into Clare's bag and pulling out the device used to listen to the baby's heartbeat. "Do you think she'll know when she wakes up?" I asked

"I think she will. A mom tends to know those things." She said softly and I nodded as she took the device and left.

"I'm sorry Eli." Jake said

"For what? None of this is your fault and Clare will wake up soon." I said

"For being an ass towards you. Clare and I were friends and when I saw her at her locker the first day I was happy to have my friend back. I wanted her to still be the same Clare that I knew and she's changed, I don't know her anymore and you do I guess I was kind of jealous." he said

"It's fine." I said as I kissed Clare's hand again and sang along with the chorus again.

"Eli where's our baby?" Clare asked as she jolted up in the bed.

"I'm sorry Clare." I whispered as I looked down. Clare threw her arms around me and sobbed into my shoulder, I wrapped my arms tightly around her and hugged back as I started to cry, after a few minutes I pulled away and cupped her face with my hands as I wiped her tears away. "Right now the only thing that matters is that I have you." I said softly.

"Can we try again and I promise this time I will try harder to carry him or her." She said

"Were you stressed any?" I asked

"A little I kept feeling like I would be in the way a lot." She admitted and I looked at her as my tears stopped.

"Clare you could never be in the way. I love you and you should never stress yourself out worrying about stupid things." I said with a slight smirk.

"I'm sorry I just didn't think I'd be stressed enough to cause my heart rate to rise or to…" She trailed off.

"Clare, it's not your fault, but I'll miss our son." I said as she looked up at me.

"We would've had a son?" She asked curiously and I nodded. "Our song's on again like always." She said changing the conversation with a small smile as tears ran down her face.

"I know because when you're in this place I know I could lose you." I muttered and kissed her hand.

"I don't want to lose you either." She said and bought me into a kiss.

"Should I leave and get the doctor?" Jake asked.

"Sorry Jake, I didn't know you were there." Clare stated

"It's ok." He said as I held onto Clare. "I'm going to get going you two could use your privacy and I'm sorry about the baby." He said solemnly.

"Thanks, man." I said as I stood up and reached out to shake his hand, instead we locked hands and hugged each other with our hands between us. I walked back to Clare's side as Jake left.

"You're awake, how are you feeling?" Dr. Lowinski asked as she entered the room.

"I miss my son." Clare whispered as she moved her hands to her stomach.

"You two can try again, we'll still trying to find out why you miscarried since it wasn't due to stress like we though, but the stress did effect the baby. Once we find out why you miscarried you should be fine." She smiled.

"Thank you." Clare muttered "Am I staying over night?" She asked

"Looks that way." Dr. Lowinski said and Clare moved over in her bed and nodded.

"Eli come join." Clare said and I did. Dr. Lowinski left after she asked Clare some questions and checked her monitors and IV. I held onto Clare tightly and ran my fingers through her hair. "Can we try again when they find out what happened?" Clare asked.

"Of course we can." I said as I kissed her head. We spend the rest of the night eating and talking before we went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	5. Trying Again

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Degrassi. If I did the next season would be on right now.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I need more motivation.

* * *

><p>After being in the hospital for a total of two days Clare was finally released. The ruled out everything and figured out since Clare was laying on her stomach when I found her they figured it was because she probably hit her stomach or the rough landing could've hurt the baby.<p>

"Eli?" Clare asked as we watched TV in bed since it's Saturday.

"Yea." I answered.

"Can we try now?" She asked and I looked at her.

"I'm not hard." I stated.

"I can fix that." She giggled and grabbed me through my jeans, she kissed me and worked her mouth all over my neck randomly sucking on it and down to my chest. I could feel my cock become hard. Fast. I started to strip Clare of her clothing as she stripped me of mine.

"I want to go on top." Clare breathed.

"Will you be ok?" I asked.

"I'll be fine." She smiled and I laid down as I held my cock so Clare could sit on it. When she lowered herself we both moaned and she started to bounce fast. I let out a small growl and put one of my hands on her waist while the other went on her heart to make sure it didn't beat too fast. While Clare bounced I took the liberty upon myself to rock her hips forward allowing us to receive more pleasure. "Ah." Clare moaned and I closed my eyes as the immense pleasure started to take over me.

"Mmm Clare." I moaned as she started to bounce harder and faster, my hand never leaving her chest. I bought Clare down to kiss me and we both moaned against each other's lips. "Fuck me." I breathed and Clare started to bounce harder causing me to groan.

"Eli" Clare moaned as I continued to rock her hips against my length. I gently pushed Clare's back so her body was on top of me and held her close to me as I thrust into her hard and fast. Clare started to let out loud moans so I continued. "Eli I'm close." She moaned.

"Me too." I breathed as I held her she started to suck on my shoulder as I let out small whimpers and continued.

"ELI!" Clare screamed as her juices leaked all over me. I finished shortly after her and held her as our bodies went limp. "That was amazing." Clare whispered as she looked up at me.

"You are amazing." I whispered as I brushed her sweaty bangs from her face. I held Clare against me and covered us up with the blankets. "Eli?" Clare asked.

"Hmm." I whispered.

"Can we have a round two later?" She asked.

"Of course." I smirked and kissed her again.

"Eli I didn't mean now." She giggled.

"Than move so I'm not inside you." I chuckled and Clare shifted a little allowing me to slide out of her.

"Better?" She asked

"It didn't matter to me, I would've gotten hard again and we would've had a round two." I chuckled.

"I'd probably be sore." Clare admitted as we laid down together. She yawned and I played with her hair. Clare drifted off to sleep as I watched TV. There wasn't really anything in particular that I wanted to watch, but I didn't want to wake Clare by moving her. I started to feel tired and shut the TV off allowing myself to go to sleep as well.

"Clare." I moaned as I started to wake up curious as to why I absentmindedly moaned. "You weren't kidding about a round two." I smirked and brushed Clare's hear from her face as she rode me.

"I woke up with you inside me and noticed you were sleeping so I took advantage of it." She panted as she started to rock her hips as she bounced.

"God Clare." I moaned as I clenched my eyes closed and gripped her hips. I opened my eyes and let my hands fall to her voluptuous breasts.

"Eli." Clare moaned while my hands kneed her breast, I let one of my hands travel to her clit and rubbed it vigorously. "ELI!" Clare moaned loudly as I continued to rub her clit. I put my hand that was massaging her breast on her heart just to check and when it was her normal I grabbed her hips and slammed her on me .

"Did you like that?" I asked with a smirk, Clare bit her lip and nodded as I held her on top of me. Her body fit perfectly in mine as she kept the rhythm up and I kept slamming her hips down against me. "Fuck." I moaned as Clare started to slam her hips harder causing me to clench her waist. My eyes wandered to her breasts as they bounced each time she did. I licked my lips as I kept my hand on her heart.

"Eli I-I'm." she breathed

"Close." I answered breathlessly and she nodded. I leaned up to suck one of her nipples in my moth as she continued her movements, her loud moans filled the room as she started to bounce harder. "Ahh" I moaned after releasing her nipple from my mouth. I slammed Clare down really hard one last time as we both came together. Her body fell on top of mind and I ran my hand along her spine as she threw the covers over us. "Are you ok?" I asked when Clare lifted her head to look at me, she nodded and kissed me chastely. "Go to sleep I won't leave." I whispered knowing she was tired and kissed her forehead, Clare nodded and put her head on my chest. I turned on the TV, covered us up with our blanket. I folded the pillow in half to prop my head up so I could watch TV. Normally Clare didn't sleep after we finished, but this was her first time being on top and with her heart condition it must have took a lot out of her. "Come in." I yelled as there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, I heard Clare and thought you two might want to go to the doctors again tomorrow." CeCe stated as she walked in, I chuckled a little knowing Clare can be quite the loud one.

"Thanks." I said as I looked at the clock to see that it was only noon and adorned a confused expression on my face.

"You woke up at 9. I could hear Clare." she said referring to our first round.

"No wonder why we went to sleep." I chuckled lightly and brushed curls from Clare's face.

"How is she?" CeCe asked

"Tired, but she seems fine. Her heart was steady, still is." I said as I slid my hand in between us to feel her heart and smirked when she squirmed a little.

"Mmm, Eli." she moaned softly.

"Seems like she's having some dream." CeCe stated

"Seems like it." I chuckled and held onto her. "Mom, can I ask you something?" I asked

"You just did, but go ahead ask something else." she said moving a chair from my desk to sit on it. I know I should feel weird as I held Clare knowing we're both unclothed under the blankets and CeCe knows, but I don't. Oddly enough I feel comfortable, I guess its because this isn't the first time she's walked in on Clare and I while we were relaxing unclothed under the covers, but now she's gotten used to knocking after walking in on us a few times when we were doing something.

"Is it bad that I want to marry Clare?" I asked

"Why would it be? I mean she's dead set on you impregnating her and she's talked to us about it." She said bluntly reminding me where I get my bluntness from.

"We're sixteen and seventeen. This feeling is just surreal. I know that there's no one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Clare completes me and I think…" I looked down at my sleeping angelic beauty before glancing back up at CeCe "I think I complete her."

"I know you complete her. I've seen her face light up every time you walk into a room and it's the same with you, your face lights up more when you're with her." she assured. I chuckled and smirked as Clare squirmed and wrapped her arms around me squeezing me a little. "Is she waking up?" I looked down to Clare's face and wiped her bangs from her eyes.

"Not anytime soon." CeCe nodded and looked at me.

"You love her and have been dating since you were ten and eleven. You've known each other since you were in kindergarten, you've been though an accident, long hospital stays, moving in together, changing schools…" she trailed off.

"A miscarriage." I muttered as I ran my fingers through Clare's hair and looked at her face knowing CeCe didn't want to say it.

"That and the fact that you two are basically joined at the him and aren't tired of each other says something. I'm pretty sure everyone can see it at school. I know Adam, Alli, and Drew see it." she assured. "It's only natural that you want to take the next step." she cooed.

"I guess it is." I stated and smiled at her. "I just need money for the rings." I muttered softly.

"Do you still have money in your savings account?"

"I didn't touch it. I wonder how much is on it?" I asked

"Where's your wallet?" CeCe asked looking around at the floor.

"Mmm in my pants pocket attached to a wallet chain." I answered as I did my best to look without moving Clare and myself. "The foot of the bed." I chuckled lightly at the memory of our previous activities.

"Not here." she said as she looked and then picked them up near the bathroom. "Found them in the trail of your clothes leading to the washroom, but why aren't Clare's mixed in?"

"Right, she fell asleep on the couch so I dressed her into her pajamas and stripped into my boxers as I walked into the bathroom." CeCe laughed as she unclipped my wallet from my pants and handed it to me. I went through it, grabbed my cell phone from my night stand where it was charging from the night before, and dialed the number from the back of the card. An automatic operator answered the call and instructed me through a long tedious process in which I obliged and followed her commands. "I have about $80,000 saved up which doesn't make any sense."

"It seems right." CeCe stated

"How?" I asked

"You mowed lawns in the summers for three years as Clare traveled with you, you shoveled snow again Clare traveled to keep you company, as well as raked leaves during the fall and did house hold chores. Last summer you helped Bullfrog at the station while Clare stayed here with me, as well as the summer before that and have been doing your regular house hold chores." she clarified.

"How does that equal ten grand?" I questioned.

"During some summers you'd bring home about a hundred dollars, some winters you bought home more than that, you've worked at the radio station running errands and helping Bullfrog so they paid you thirty an hour since you're a minour they had to pay you, and they reimbursed you for the gas money you spent. Your money for chores you've always used for gas or Clare's needs so I didn't count that. If that still doesn't clarify it enough there are roughly 90 days of summer, you've worked 8 hour days all summer without a day off which makes it 56 hours a week giving you 12 hours overtime. Since there are twelve weeks of summer and you worked for three summers. That's where all your money came from."

"Maybe I should work there more often." I chuckled as Clare started to stir. "Now she's starting to wake up." I stated and smirked at Clare as she moved. Immediately she moved her head so she was looking at me before she opened her eyes.

"Thanks for the nap." she pecked my lips softly and I pecked hers back.

"No need to thank me, you were tired." I assured, Clare smiled faintly at me and pecked my lips again. "I love you." I whispered softly.

"I love you too, Eli." she smiled and I kissed her chastely.

"You have a doctor's appointment tomorrow." CeCe said causing Clare to jump a little and hold the blankets over us.

"Thank you CeCe." Clare blushed.

"No need like Eli, Bullfrog and I love you and want the best for both you and Eli." She said and got up. "Lunch is going to be done soon."

"Do you think she heard us?" Clare asked with a slight blush once CeCe left.

"She heard." I confirmed and Clare looked down at my chest, I picked her head up to look into her eyes. "That doesn't mean I don't want you to quiet yourself, I love when you moan, your voice is so beautiful and it lets me know I'm doing something right." I cooed making her blush more.

"I won't." she blushed and I kissed her cheeks.

"I love you." I whispered as we got out of bed.

"I love you too." she giggled and we happily started to get dressed when her phone started ringing. "Can you get that please?" she asked and I looked at the screen.

"It's your mom." I muttered as I answered it. After about a minute or two I hung up.

"What's going on?" Clare asked.

"We're having dinner over there tomorrow, apparently there's something important she wants to share with us. You get along with Jake right?" I asked curiously.

"He likes me, Eli. If you call me us ignoring each other's existence then yes we get along just fine." she giggled as we made our way down stairs. "Why is he going anyway?" she asked.

"Who knows she didn't really give me any details." I admitted as we made our way to the table. Lunch went well and soon after dinner followed. Clare and I decided that twice in one day was enough for now.


	6. Complications And Good Graces

I don't own Degrassi or any parts of it.

A/N: Updated because of Degrassibear.

* * *

><p>Clare and I woke up to my radio blaring Of Mice &amp; Men nearly causing us to have heart attacks, immediately Clare started to hyperventilate and her breathing picked up, my hand automatically went to her heart which was beating faster. "Clare I'm here, it's ok. CeCe decided to scare the shit out of us." I cooed as I rubbed her back and shot my mom an angry glare. Clare's breathing didn't calm down so I put her hand on my heart. "It beats for you." I whispered as I held her hand against my chest and cupped her cheek, her breathing started to even out and I kissed her to help, soon enough she returned the kiss and she regained her stability as her heart calmed down.<p>

"Thank you, Eli." Clare stated as we glued our heads together our breathing was shallow from the small make out session.

"Anything for you." I whispered as I laced my fingers in her hair holding her head to mine.

"I'm sorry for scaring you both like that. It was meant to be a harmless prank." CeCe stated solemnly and I nodded at her. "You have your doctor appointment in an hour." she said and left. The covers fell revealing Clare's bare breasts as we sat up. I held her in my lap and looked over to her.

"Are you ok?" I asked sweetly.

"I'm fine." she blushed and I kissed her lips.

"I love you." I whispered against her lips.

"I love you too." she whispered and kissed me chastely, I immediately returned it. I climbed out of bed and knelt in front of our dresser as I opened the drawer, I could sense Clare wasn't beside me so I looked back at the bed and there she was looking at me with a playful smile across her face. I rolled my eyes as I turned around I knew exactly what she wanted. I gathered her clothes and threw them at her causing her to giggle.

"Eli couldn't you have picked out some nicer clothes for me?" she asked holding up a pair of her skinny jeans and one of my black tee shirts as I made my way to the bed with my clothes. "If you want to be picky get them yourself." I chuckled as I leaned in for a kiss, Clare nibbled my bottom lip causing me to deepen the kiss and climb on top of her.

"Eli we can't." she whispered.

"Such a tease." I stated playfully as I moved off her to get dressed.

"You get hard fast." she giggled.

"I'll have you know I'm only slightly hard." I pointed out and moved my hand over Clare's pussy causing her to moan. "You're really wet." I whispered against her lips as I rubbed her gently.

"E-Eli." she moaned and I removed my hand.

"As much as we want to we can't." I said and she looked at me with dilated blue eyes.

"Tease." she said and I smirked back at her as we both started to get dressed. Moments later Clare covered her mouth and hurried her way into the bathroom, I rolled my eyes and ran in behind her only wearing my boxers and tee shirt.

"Shh it's ok." I cooed as I rubbed her back while she vomited. I wasn't aware that her night meds made her vomit. When she finished she reached for some toilet paper and wiped her mouth off before throwing it in the toilet and flushing. She laid her head against the wall as she closed her eyes. "Clare, come here." I said softly as I held out my hands, immediately she fell into them, literally fell as in she pushed herself off the wall. I picked her up and carried her into the bedroom she doesn't look too good and I could tell she's weak.

"Doctor." she muttered.

"I know." I whispered as I kissed her forehead. I put on my shirt and finished dressing Clare.

"Thank you." she whispered when I was done dressing her.

"Don't mention it." I whispered back as I kissed her forehead. "Clare you're burning up. Let's skip breakfast and go." I suggested knowing she won't eat anyway in fear that she'll just throw it back up which in most cases she will. I grabbed my keys off the night stand and quickly carried Clare out of the house and put her inside Morty once he was unlocked. I hopped in on the drivers side and we made our way to the doctor's office.

"Eli pull over." Clare ordered and I obeyed, the minute I pulled over to the side of the road Clare opened the door, got out, and started throwing up. I quickly exited Morty and rushed to her side.

"I got you." I whispered as I wrapped her arm around my neck to support her. I wanted to do more, but there was only so much I could do in this position. "Fuck." I mouthed as Clare started to throw up bile. I know that's never a good sign. When she finished I immediately helped her in the car, buckled her in, put on both of my turn signals, and sped off to the hospital. Once we got there I parked in the spot closest to the doors, hurried out, grabbed Clare, and ran inside holding her in my arms she started shivering. "She needs help. I don't know what's wrong, we just need a doctor." I told a nurse as we reached the front desk.

"I need you to fill this out." She said nonchalantly

"Fuck filling that out. I'm not filling out shit until she's seen." I fumed "She has a heart condition and it could worsen by the time I'm done filling out the fucking form and I swear to fucking whoever you believe in that if something happens I'll make sure you lose your fucking job." I said angrily.

"Eli watch your mouth." Clare muttered.

"Sorry." I whispered as I kissed her forehead.

"Follow me." The nurse said after getting off the phone with someone. I happily followed her carrying Clare after refusing to put her in a wheelchair.

"I can walk faster carrying her than you can pushing her." I stated wanting to hurry up. The nurse lead me into a small room with a doctor already waiting there. I laid Clare in the bed and used the covers to cover her up to her waist.

"Her name?" He asked not wasting anytime checking her vitals.

"Clare Edwards." I said sitting down and holding her hand which was warm.

"You have a fever of 38ºC." he said and looked at me as he hooked her up to heart monitors. "Her heartbeat is 100 beats per minute." he stated and I moved my hand to Clare's chest to feel her heat.

"It's her normal." I replied as he looked at me curiously. "It's been like this for years. I know if it beats faster she could die. I've been doing my best to take care of her, she's supposed to be on medicine, but there's a chance she could be pregnant. We were on our way to find out when she started throwing up bile." I explained and he nodded.

"You are?" He asked

"I'm her boyfriend." I answered.

"Name?" he asked back.

"Eli." I said.

"I need Clare's information." he stated and I told him everything he needed to know, after that he walked away and I moved into her bed to hold her noticing she was sleeping. I moved my head down to her breast as I lay on my side with my arm wrapped around her. I let the fast rhythm of her heart almost lull me to sleep before getting interrupted.

"Eli, Clare I was wondering what happened and I came in to find you here." Dr. Lowinski said.

"Sorry, Clare started to throw up bile and her temperature is 38º" I filled her in and she nodded before leaving again. She came back with a nurse and looked over at me.

"She needs to take blood from her." She said and I nodded as I held out Clare's arm. I watched as the nurse prepared Clare's arm by cleaning the area and wrapping the elastic around her arm, surprisingly Clare didn't wake up. When the nurse took out the needle my eyes moved to Clare's sleeping face. Within minutes Clare's eyes popped open, instinctively I held Clare's arm so she didn't try to pull it and pressed my lips against hers. Clare responded to the kiss a few moments later and with her free hand pushed my head into hers. I smirked against the kiss as we both kept our mouths closed.

"Done." the nurse said and I pulled away.

"Sorry I didn't know what else to do." I admitted

"It's ok and sweet of you to calm her down like that." the nurse assured.

"Thanks." I replied and looked at Clare "How are you feeling?" I asked

"Not good at all. I feel like crap." she said and I brushed the bangs from her face. "Can you get me my purse?" she asked and I obliged. She dug through it and pulled out a one use toothbrush from Oral B and began to brush her teeth as she laid down, I'm guessing she's still weak. I laid on her again once she was finished and she gently stroked my hair.

"That feels good." I muttered and gripped her in a loving embrace.

"I got the blood results back." Dr. Lowinski chimed grabbing both mine and Clare's attention. "Congrats you're pregnant again, but you have the flu." she stated

"Will that harm the baby?" I asked curiously as I moved my hand to Clare's stomach.

"No it won't." she said as Clare put her hand on her stomach over mine. I leaned my forehead on the side of Clare's head and kissed her temple.

"Number two." I muttered with a smirk as I noticed Dr. Lowinski hooked up fluids to an IV in her arm and raised a brow at Dr. Lowinski.

"The fluids came from a nurse and she never took the IV needle out of Clare's arm." She stated and I nodded before turning my attention to Clare.

"And when this one is born you're wearing a condom mister." Clare stated and I pouted.

"You could go on birth control. Can't she Dr. Lowinski?" I asked stopping her from walking away.

"Na-ah it's your sperm that gets me pregnant and if anything the pill won't kill your super sperm." Clare groaned as I chuckled a little.

"Must you always pay attention in health." I asked "And I don't have super sperm." I chuckled as I moved my head.

"But you could have a high sperm count, especially if you got Clare pregnant the first try." Dr. Lowinski said.

"Is it possible for Eli to get me pregnant the first round? Well I know it is possible, but is it a absolute positive?" Clare asked curiously.

"I don't know it depends on Mr. Goldsworthy's sperm count." Dr. Lowinski said and both looked at me.

"I don't know it and I've never had one done." I admitted softly.

"Can you?" Clare asked with a slight blush and looked at me.

"I'm not going into a room and jerking off in a cup while thinking about you." I stated and Clare bit her bottom lip. I moved my hand to her forehead and she was still burning up. I guess the fluids are helping since she's happy again and doesn't seem miserable. "Clare the answer is a no." I said softly, "I'm not one to go into a small cold room and masturbate to images of my girlfriend, doing that in my room is a whole different story."

"What if I help?" Clare muttered with a slight blush and I looked over to Dr. Lowinski.

"Can she help?" I asked curiously.

"Let me get you a cup and some prenatal vitamins for Clare." She said as she left the room. The minute Dr. Lowinski was gone Clare started to kiss and nibble my neck causing me to let out a small groan and look around the room.

"The door's open and she's not back yet." I stated as my hands moved to Clare's hips and she pulled away.

"I'm not going to kiss you because I don't want to get you sick, the one kiss was enough." Clare stated and I nodded.

"Here you are." Dr. Lowinski said placing down a brown paper bag containing Clare's prenatal vitamins and a small plastic bag containing a plastic lidded cup with my name on it. Clare grabbed the cup and took the lid off before putting it back down and I looked around to see that the door was closed and probably locked. Immediately Clare started to suck and nibble my neck as her hands trailed down my body. She moved on her side as I moved to my back. I heard her yelp as she went to position herself in between my legs and I shot right up.

"Are you ok?" I asked cautiously.

"I forgot I'm attached." She said tugging the string to her IV as the metal stand wheeled its way closer to her. I smirked and she straddled me as she placed her mouth back on my neck and started to rock her hips earning a low growl.

"Fuck." I muttered as I felt her move and pull down my zipper. I watched with half lidded eyes as she freed my erection and moved the cup closer to her.

"I'm sick so I'm not giving you head." She stated and I nodded as she wrapped her hand around my cock. I let out a small groan as she started to stroke me and occasionally twist her hand.

"Holy shit, Clare." I moaned and she stopped to get out of the bed. I followed her with my eyes as she wobbled, yes wobbled as she leaned on things to make her way to the sink and wet her hand before making her way back with a pitcher of water. She gripped my cock and I moaned at the warm and wet feeling.

"I used hot water figuring it would be warm when I got back over." she stated as she started to stroke me faster, she switched her hand as she dipped her other into the warm water and resumed stroking me letting her thumb brush across the slit at random times.

"Faster." I moaned as she obliged, her head moved to my neck as she kissed and occasionally nibbled the skin and started to make her way down, with her free hand she lifted my shirt exposing my chest as she nibbled and kissed the skin. She started to pinch and pull my nipples as a low throaty moan escaped my lips. "Fuck. I'm close." I said. She shifted a little and aimed my cock into the plastic cup as she stroked faster, this time she squeezed as she twisted her hand. I let out a low soft moan as I came into the plastic cup. Clare smirked as she put the lid on it and I pulled my pants up. I started to move, but Clare didn't let me, instead she laid her head on my chest and fell asleep. I pushed the nurses button and awaited a nurse as I put the plastic cup containing my sperm in the baggie.

"Can I help you?" She asked

"Can you get Dr. Lowinski?" I asked back and she left. The moment Dr. Lowinski appeared I held out the bag as I kissed Clare's head. "She went back to sleep." I stated and she felt Clare's head.

"Still fevering I see." she muttered and I nodded.

"How do we break it?" I asked

"The old fashioned way. Tons of blankets, healthy chicken soup, warm showers, a cold towel on her forehead." she said as she got a cold compress from a cabinet, activated it, and put it against Clare's forehead I held it there as she laid down. "I'll be back in a few with the results and Clare's release papers." I nodded at her words and looked over to Clare.

"You are quite the handful, but I love you." I whispered and kissed her nose. My cell phone started ringing and I noticed it was CeCe. Automatically I answered and she reminded me about dinner with Clare's mom. FUCK! Clare's sick and I'm sure she doesn't want to go to dinner. I told CeCe the good news as well as Clare having a fever and called Ms. Edwards. After a good time arguing and not telling her about Clare's fever I hung up not being able to get us out of it. Clare woke up moments later. "Dr. Lowinski took the sample and we still have to go to dinner." I said and Clare groaned audibly.

"I'm back." Dr. Lowinski stated.

"Well?" Clare asked

"Looks like you were right, Clare. Just not about the super sperm." Dr. Lowinski said and Clare poked at my chest.

"Ha. I was right." she smiled

"I want to hear the results." I chuckled.

"Your sperm count is above normal." Dr. Lowinski trailed off as she gave us Clare's release papers. "On average a normal sperm count averages to 60 million sperm in one milliliter yours was 65 million sperm to one milliliter." I took in her information and nodded while Clare kissed my cheek with a proud grin on her face.

"How much sperm was in the cup?" Clare asked as Dr. Lowinski took the bag of fluids out of her IV, but purposely left the IV.

"Clare, why are you so interested in my sperm?" I asked curiously, she shrugged.

"I'm leaving the IV in Clare's arm and giving you two weeks worth of fluids for home use and a gravity pole." Dr. Lowinski said.

"What's a gravity pole?" Clare asked before I could.

"It's the proper name for the metal pole your fluids were hanging off of." Dr. Lowinski stated. "It'll help her get better faster with minimal vomiting." I nodded and took the cooler with the bags. "They need to be kept cold in a fridge or something." she instructed.

"I'll keep them cold." I assured and watch intently as she took a bag of fluids and started to instruct me on how to properly administer them to Clare. I nodded and looked back at Dr. Lowinski. "Will this help when she eats soup for dinner? We have to go to her mom's for a family dinner and I told her Clare's in the hospital she said if worse comes to worse she'd have family dinner here. There's no getting out of it and she's making hand made soup for everyone." I stated

"The soup would be good for her and as long as Clare doesn't get too stressed she and the baby will be just fine." Dr. Lowinski assured and I gathered Clare's things as Dr. Lowinski showed me how to lower the gravity pole. I nodded while Clare grabbed it and we began to leave the hospital and make our way to Clare's since it's almost 3:30 and dinner is at 4. It didn't take us long to get there and when we did I helped Clare out of Morty and raised her gravity pole, leaving the prenatal vitamins in the hearse. She lead me inside not bothering to knock and sat on the couch while I put the cooler of her fluids in the fridge and shut it before joining Clare.

"Clare what's in your arm?" Ms. Edwards asked as I sat down and put a protective arm around Clare.

"An IV." Clare stated the obvious. "I have a fever and can't take medicine. The IV helps." Ms. Edwards nodded and went to the kitchen. We sat on the couch and I moved as I rubbed Clare's stomach and turned to face her.

"We did it…. Again." I whispered so her mom didn't hear.

"We did." Clare whispered back and kissed me, I turned my head to deepen the kiss as I swiped my tongue across her bottom lip. The minute she opened her mouth I slid my tongue inside tasting her, I could faintly taste the toothpaste from the disposable toothbrush Clare used. I did my best not to snake my hand up her shirt and pulled away.

"Clare, we can't." I whispered and she nodded, but connected our lips again. I rolled my eyes as I closed them and moved her to my lap. There was a knock at the door that didn't stop us from making out when Ms. Edwards opened it.

"Ahem." A male coughed.

"You're excused." I said as I pulled apart from Clare's lips briefly not even bothering to open my eyes and moved my lips back to Clare's.

"A hem." he said causing me to hold back a laugh and Clare a giggle as we continued to make out. "That means stop." he ordered and I broke from Clare's lips.

"It's not like I'm going to have sex with her right here. Making out won't hurt anything." I stated looking up at a tall burly man.

"Dad, they're like this at school too." Jake said standing next to him "Just not as much." he corrected.

"I don't care we're company they should show some respect." Mr. Martin stated.

"Mr. Martin I'm Eli. Excuse my lack of manners, but I don't know what gave you the idea that Clare lives here. I'm sure you've noticed would've that Clare doesn't live here if you weren't so enticed by your recent…endeavors." I said and holding out my hand for him to shake it.

"Ohhh now the dinner makes since they're finally coming clean. Jake our parents are sleeping together." Clare stated and I held back a chuckle.

"What? How do you know?" Jake asked.

"We almost walked in on them once. When we opened the door we shut it immediately after hearing the noises." I said

"Eli did you really have to remind me?" Clare asked and I rubbed her thigh a little in an apologetic way. I leaned in putting my lips against her ear and whispered sweet nothings in her ear causing her to blush and giggle.

"Dinner time." Ms. Edwards announced I grabbed Clare's waist and lead her over to the table as she wheeled her gravity pole with her IV bag and sat down. I sat next to her.

"So Clare what's with the IV?" Mr. Martin asked.

"I have the flu. My doctor thinks its best if I keep the IV hooked up to me since I can't take medicine." Clare stated as she blew on her soup.

"You should be laying in bed." Jake stated

"No kidding." I said back "We couldn't get out of this." I said looking at Ms. Edwards.

"Well now I can see an argument brewing, I guess I should enlighten everyone on why they're here." Ms. Edwards said and I looked up from my bowl of soup. "Glen and I are getting married." She chimed excitedly I looked over to Clare, her face had a dumbfounded expression.

"You can't, you just got divorced. It's not logical." Clare mumbled.

"Dad, no we usually talk about these things." Jake said and stopped eating. "Mom died a year ago, you can't throw her away just like that." he fumed.

"Kids calm down it's not like anything's going to happen. Clare you're going to be moving back home. I'll learn to take care of you." Ms. Edwards said and I felt my heart sink as I brushed the back of Clare's hand with my thumb.

"You can't get stressed. Calm down. It's going to be ok." I said trying to calm her down as I wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"I'm not moving back here. I refuse." Clare fumed "I don't care if you're my birth mother, CeCe's been more of a mom than you've been. I'm not moving back you can't take care of me. You've never been able to, what's going to change that? Nothing. I'm pregnant and there's not even enough room for Jake if I stay let alone Eli and our baby." Clare yelled slightly. "I'm going home and if you try to take me from CeCe and Bullfrog's care I'll make you seem like and unfit mother. The school sends all my things to Eli's and all my records are addressed there so if you take this to court you'll lose all rights you have of me." Clare stated and stood up I joined knowing she was ready to leave. "I'm not congratulating you on the wedding because I think it's a mistake." She said before she grabbed her I.V pole and started walking while I followed.

"That makes two of us." Jake said as he stood up "Mind if I tag along?" He asked and I looked to Clare, she shrugged.

"Seeing that Clare doesn't mind you're more than welcome to join." I said as I went to the kitchen to fetch the cooler. When I got back to them Jake was holding Clare up with his arm as she leaned on him.

"Eli hold me." She cooed and Jake took the cooler from me as Clare made her way into my arms. I picked her up and held the gravity bar with the hand that held Clare's legs.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly as I followed Jake out of the house.

"My legs feel like Jello." she said and I looked at her IV to notice it was running out.

"Jake. I need the cooler. Hold Clare." I said as I put her down to lean against him for support. I quickly changed the bag of fluid and looked over towards Clare. "Better?" I asked and she nodded, but still seemed weak. "We're going home so we won't be doing as much hanging out as we thought we would." I said as Clare leaned against me for support as I held the cooler.

"My dad drove the truck." Jake said and I knew he didn't have the keys.

"Mind taking the cooler?" I asked and he rushed over and took it.

"Thanks." he said and rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know why you two are being kind I was an ass before. I tried to take Clare from you multiple times, I hit on her when given the chance, I did nothing to earn your respect." he said as I picked Clare up and carried her to Morty, though he was right I knew he'd given up on trying to take Clare a while ago when he realized she wasn't budging.

"Good graces my friend. You've earned them when you gradually stopped trying to take Clare and helping us back there." I said as he opened the door for me, I looked to Clare before I put her in and noticed she was sleeping, and gently moved her to the middle after lowering the gravity pole and set it inside. I guess Jake knew I was going to ask him to hold Clare up and held her head as he got inside. I entered in on my side after Jake had Clare, he shut the passenger door before I got in and shut my door. I put Morty in reverse after starting him up and pulled out of the drive way before shifting into drive. I put my hand on Clare's and rubbed it a little as she fluttered her eyes open and moved her head to my lap, I ran my fingers through her curls. "You ok?" I asked and she groaned softly as she nodded.

"You really love her don't you?" Jake asked.

"Of course." I chuckled lightly and realized I don't know where to go. "Am I taking you home, to a friends, or are we having company at my house?" I asked.

"My house, I'm going to pack and head to my cabin. It's three hours away so I know he won't bother me." he said.

"How about you stay with us rather than leaving there at 5am just to get to school on time." I suggested.

"Thanks, Eli." he said and I nodded as we pulled in front of his house. I've passed it a few times before going to Adam's and he's seen me drive past. "Do you know where I live?" I asked as we pulled out in front of his house.

"No." he admitted.

"I'd wait, but I don't know how long you'll take and I can't risk Clare's medicine getting warm." I stated as I reached into the glove compartment and scribbled down my address. He thanked me again before leaving and went inside as I drove off. The minute I got home CeCe was outside waiting for us and I sighed heavily as I pulled into the driveway.

"Eli I got a call from Mrs. Edwards yelling about how we've corrupted Clare. Do I need to be worried?" She asked a little offended, but a little shaken up as well right as I got out of the car. I walked to Clare's side to get her out.

"No, I think Clare scared the fuck out of her. Jake's staying for a little since he and Mrs. Edwards are engaged, he's not ready to deal with it. His mom died last year so please don't question him." I plead as she helped with Clare. I could see her face sadden for both Jake and Clare's condition.

"I won't how's Clare?" she asked as she brushed her bangs from her face while she slept in my arms and took the gravity pole.

"Pregnant and sick with the flu." I said as she held the cooler that I handed her while I got Clare out. "There are fluids in there that need to stay refrigerated. They don't expire, but the medicine goes bad after they've been out longer than 24 hours." I explained as we made our way inside while I carried Clare, the gravity pole, and the paper bag containing her vitamins.

"Ok, and congratulations on the baby, baby boy." CeCe cooed before making her way to the kitchen.

"Thanks mom." I said "When Jake gets here can you show him to the guest room and make sure he's set up, I'm really tired." I admitted as I yawned.

"I will, get some sleep. You've had a long day." She whispered and I carried Clare upstairs along with the pole. I guess I'll have to dig out her wheel chair from the closet knowing she'll need it for school on Monday.

The minute I got to the room I laid Clare on the bed, stripped her leaving her in my shirt and her underwear so she'll be comfortable, and stripped myself, but left my boxers on. She looked peaceful laying there, I joined her and put my head on her breast as I realized we've barely eaten today. I wasn't worried since Clare had the IV which gave her body the vitamins it needed and I wasn't really hungry. I listened to her heart as I covered us up with the blankets and let the fast rhythmic beating lull me to sleep.

* * *

><p>Reviews are welcome and encouraged. I want to know what my readers think.<p> 


	7. Getting Better

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. Sorry for the extremely late update. I might go on hiatus for a while due to writer's block.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning to Clare's steady heart beat meaning that CeCe must have given her, her night meds and I smiled to myself as I mentally thanked my mother. I jumped slightly as Clare brushed the back of my head with her fingers and looked up at her. "Good morning." I smirked and went to kiss her as I checked her fluid bag which needed to be changed soon.<p>

"Good morning, Eli." Clare muttered as she stroked my hair.

"How are you feeling?" I asked curiously.

"Tired." she answered and I put my lips to her forehead before my hand, she still has a fever.

"Go back to sleep." I cooed and wrapped her body in more blankets before getting dressed to get a cold compress and a new bag of her fluids.

"How's Clare?" CeCe asked when I got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Sick, tired, and pregnant." I answered with a slight yawn. I guess I'm still a bit tired too. I went into the fridge, opened the cooler, and grabbed a bag of Clare's fluids as well as a cold compress from the freezer.

"Would you like me to bring you both breakfast in bed?" CeCe asked.

"Please." I answered and started to make my way upstairs only to be stopped halfway.

"How's Clare?" Jake asked curiously.

"Sleeping I think. She was tired when she woke up, she's still running a fever so I told her to go back to sleep." I answered and Jake nodded. "Did you want to see her?" I asked

"No thanks." he replied and I walked back to the room.

When I got inside I shut the door silently behind me because Clare had fallen back asleep. I smirked at her laying covered by at least three blankets sleeping peacefully. Somehow I managed to change her fluid bag without waking her and removed two of the blankets when I crawled in bed next to her, then put the cold compress on her forehead on top of a folded washcloth I had on my nightstand. Clare squirmed a bit, but not much and I cuddled with her as I went to sleep.

"Breakfast time." CeCe said opening the door. I groaned and threw the covers over my head and Clare squirmed a little as she let out a groan of her own.

"Eli. Wake up." Clare cooed as she rubbed my head through the blanket.

"I don't want to." I stated determined to go back to sleep. I moaned as Clare's leg rubbed against my morning wood when she shifted in order to make me move. "You're going to turn me on." I muttered loud enough for her to hear.

"Kids I'm still here." CeCe stated.

"I didn't mean to do that." Clare assured and removed the covers from over my head.

"I'm up. I'm up." I chuckled as I tried to keep the sexual innuendo to myself and sat up next to Clare as I made my erection less visible.

"You're lucky I love both of you." CeCe giggled and put the tray on the bed so we were between the legs.

"We love you too." I chuckled as I took a sip of the orange juice that was in the cup holder. I looked over to Clare and watched her do the same. "Thank you CeCe." I said as she walked away.

"You're welcome." She said and Clare thanked her as well. I started to eat my eggs and looked over at Clare as she got the remote, turned the TV on, and relaxed back against the pillow.

"Clare, you need to eat." I chuckled as I looked at her.

"I'll just get sick afterwards." She stated. "Besides I'm not hungry."

"The fluids will help you hold down your food and you may not be hungry, but I think this little one is." I smirked and rubbed her stomach gently. Clare rolled her eyes and started to eat her toast and put syrup on her pancakes. "Thank you." I said between bites and kissed her cheek.

When we got done eating I looked over to Clare surprised she ate her whole breakfast. "I take it you were hungry?" I chuckled.

"No, the baby was." she giggled back and I chuckled before moving the trey and positioning myself on top of her. I kissed her temple, eyelids, cheeks, nose, and chin before smiling at her.

"I need to take your temperature." I whispered and reached over to her nightstand to get the thermometer, then rolled back over to my side of the bed.

Clare opened took her temperature when I gave her the thermometer and I moved to lift her shirt up to kiss her stomach. After the loss of our son Clare and I have learned to take more precautions with this one. She likes that I still kiss her stomach, I can tell. I was attached to our son just like I'm attached to the one we're having now. I never thought I could be attached to a baby until Clare and I saw our son on the ultrasound monitor, I knew at that moment that I wanted to take care of him. Now that he's gone I know he'll always be in my heart even if I didn't get to see what he looked like. The beeping of Clare's thermometer interrupted my thoughts and stopped me from placing kisses all over her stomach.

"It dropped to 37º" She said with a smile.

"Great only three more degrees and your fever's gone." I smirked.

"Than I can finally have the IV out of my arm."

"Na ah. It stays there until the baby's born, or until the doctor says you can go without it." I stated knowingly. Clare let out a deep sigh and I smirked at her. "I love both of you." I stated and moved between her legs again.

"Do you think we can make love once my fever goes down?" she asked and I looked into her gorgeous blue eyes.

"When you're on your night meds." I stated and she smiled faintly.

"I love you, Eli." she whispered.

"I love you too, Clare." I whispered back and got out of bed. "Eli what are you doing?" Clare asked as I rummaged through some things.

"Framing the only picture we have of our son." I said and heard a knock at the door.

"It's opened." I called out and watched as Jake slowly walked inside with his hand over his eyes causing Clare to let out an extremely cute giggle.

"We're dressed." I chuckled.

"Right." Jake muttered and opened his eyes. "I just wanted to inform you that I just got off the phone with my dad. He wants Clare and I back home to talk about the wedding plans. Apparently our say in the matter doesn't mean anything. I told him that my dad wouldn't get over my mom that fast and to call me back when he comes to his senses and that Clare and I are home." he shrugged and I looked between them, both had on faces of disgust and Clare was rolling her eyes.

"Like I said before you're welcome here that way your dad doesn't know where you're at. Clare's mom never came here and the school won't release my address to her." I chuckled and Clare closed her eyes causing me to walk over to her. "Hey. How are you feeling?" I asked as I put my hand on her head.

"Thirsty and a little worn out." she admitted and I looked at her fluid bag which was almost empty.

"I'll get her a new fluid bag and a drink." Jake said.

"Thank you. There's Ginger Ale in the fridge down stairs which is good for a fever." I said looking at him and brushed Clare's bangs out of her face. "If you're tired you should get some sleep." I whispered lovingly.

"I'm not that tired." she looked at me and then kissed my cheek. "I want to kiss you, but I don't want to get you sick." she stated softly.

"I know I want to kiss you too and I know if I tried you'd turn your head." I chuckled lightly and laid my head on her breast as I rubbed her stomach and looked back to her. "I think we're going to make good parents." I muttered and kissed her head.

Not long after Jake came back with Clare's things we both decided a nap was best and much needed when we woke up her fever was completely broken, but we decided to stay home one more day just as a precaution. Dinner didn't go too bad either, though Jake finished off all the chicken so we didn't have leftovers and CeCe thinks he's a good addition since he appeared to be fixing things for her around the house better than Bullfrog did.

* * *

><p>What'd ya think?<p> 


	8. Surprises

Disclaimer: i don't own degrassi.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Eli wake up." CeCe said waking me out of my sleep. I expected to be holding Clare, but instead there was a pillow in my arms which startled me.<p>

"Where's Clare?" I asked sleepy, but worried at the same time.

"I thought you'd know." CeCe stated causing me to quickly wake up and look for her. "Clare." I called out hoping for an answer, but nothing. I watched as CeCe left, probably sending out a search party or something and went to the bathroom. I opened the door to find my girlfriend sleeping next to the toilet full of vomit. I picked her up and carried her back to the bed, then felt her head before flushing the toilet. Once I made sure Clare was in bed I moved a bucket next to the bed just in case and went down stairs.

"I found her. She has morning sickness." I said softly.

"Poor girl." CeCe .

"But she's got fluids going into her arm to stop her from vomiting." I argued.

"I've had those in my arm when I was pregnant with you. It kept me hydrated, but didn't subside the vomiting. It's part of being pregnant and there's nothing that can stop that." CeCe explained and I nodded. "When are you taking the IV out of her arm?" CeCe asked .

"I don't know if I want to take it out of her arm since it's helping with everything including her heart. I was told I could let it stay as long as I saw fit and I'd rather not give her a needle everyday since the IV can stay in her arm." I stated remembering when the Dr. Child's nurse taught me how to take the IV out of Clare's arm as well as showed me how to insert her prenatal medicine into the IV since she can't swallow the pill they ordered her a special liquid version that gets injected to her blood stream.

"I haven't seen Jake around where is he?" CeCe asked curiously.

"It's Saturday. He goes to his cabin on the weekends to relax and unwind. He invited Clare and I, but I didn't want to risk it with her condition." I stated

"Or is it that you didn't want him to hear you two going at it?" she asked with a snide smile.

"A little bit of both." I chuckled.

"Eli!" Clare yelled calling for me. Immediately I ran up the steps and into our room. When I got there our bed was empty, but I heard water running in the bathroom.

"What is it?" I asked curiously as Clare shut the water off and dried her hands.

"I want you." she stated seductively and I raised an eyebrow to make sure I heard her right since we've hadn't had sex since we found out she was pregnant which was almost two months. "I need you, Eli." Clare whispered as she walked over to me and kissed me passionately.

"I don't know how long I'll last." I whispered against her lips as I wrapped her legs around my waist and she grabbed her gravity pole.

"Neither do I." she whispered into the kiss and I carried her to our bed as I started to take off our clothing which wasn't hard since I went out with Clare and we got her shirts where the shoulders and sleeves unbuttoned so she didn't have to worry about the IV.

I groaned as Clare moved her hands to my chest and started to nibble on my neck. She was turning me on so much and she knew it. "Fuck Clare." I muttered as I absentmindedly thrust into her causing her to moan. "I love you." I whispered as I laid her on our bed.

"I love you too." she whispered back and kissed me, I could feel her hands making their way down to my pajama bottoms as I held back a whimper. I moved my hand down to her pajama bottoms as I started to remove them with her panties, I really didn't want to wait too much longer. "Eli take me." she whispered as she pushed down my pants and boxers revealing my rock hard cock. My eyes didn't leave hers as I watched her glance down and lick her lips causing me to let out a silent chuckle as I kicked the rest of my clothes off. The minute we were both completely unclothed I dipped down to kiss her and slid myself inside of her.

"Let me know if I start to hurt you." I whimpered as I started to thrust into her slowly allowing a few whimpers to escape my mouth. Apparently she thought the same thing I did and started to moan and whimper, her beautiful sounds filled the room like music to my ears. "Shit, Clare you're so wet." I whimpered as I kept my pace slow and gentle.

"Faster please." she begged causing me to kiss her head and oblige as I started to go faster and harder, her moans started to get louder as she thrust her hips into mine I could tell she was starting to get close and I started to rub her clit. "Eli!" she moaned loudly as she came, arching her back off the bed a little. I smirked knowing I wasn't close yet and kissed her passionately. "Are you close?" she asked breathlessly.

"No where near." I whispered with a smirk as I kept my pace the same and kissed Clare.

"You're going to make me cum again." she moaned and I smirked down at her happily.

"Good." I muttered and whimpered a little as she smiled and thrust her hips hard into mine. I took the hint and started to increase my pace a little, but still made sure not to hurt her. "Holy fuck." I muttered I started to kiss her neck. Within a few more minutes Clare came again as she let out a loud moan and her walls clenched tightly around me causing me to moan. "I'm close." I whispered as I started to move my hips faster. A few minutes later I finished inside Clare as I kissed her passionately letting out small moans against her lips as we rode out our orgasms. Once I was finished I pulled out and laid beside Clare. "That was amazing." I breathed as I wiped sweaty bangs out of her face while she did the same with me. I could tell that Clare was worn out by looking her and watching her eyes droop, I opened my arms for her to cuddle into knowing I was worn out just the same. The minute she cuddled into me I pulled the covers over us and held her.

"You wore me out. I love you, Eli." she whispered as she started to drift off.

"I love you too." I whispered and fell asleep with her. When I woke up Clare was laying awake as she smiled up at me. "How long have you been awake?" I asked as I wiped my mouth just in case I drooled a little.

"Not long." she giggled. "Your facial expressions are amusing when you sleep." she smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"I love you too." I stated sarcastically, but we both know I meant it.

"What were you dreaming about?" she asked.

"Don't really remember." I shrugged and ran my hand along her back. Moments later there was a knock on the door and I held Clare closer to me out of instinct as she moved to make sure we were covered. "Who is it?" I asked.

"Adam." he yelled back and walked in. "Guys!" he whined and closed his eyes once he saw us.

"I would've told you not to open the door just yet." I sighed and looked down at Clare.

"We're covered, Adam." she stated and I held back a chuckle.

"I know, but still." he sighed.

"Adam, if you want us to get dressed you're going to have to get out." I stated and watched him turn around to leave.

"I'll wait out here, just let me know when you're dressed." he muttered and shut the door.

"That was awkward." Clare giggled as I removed the covers from us to get our clothes. I handed Clare a pair of her sweats and a tee shirt to match figuring she'd be comfortable and she handed them back causing me to raise a brow.

"I'll keep the shirt, but you forgot a bra and panties, I don't know if we're going out or not." she explained and I took the sweats from her with a nod and handed her a skirt along with her bra and panties. "Thank you." she smiled.

"You're welcome." I smiled back and gathered my attire as we both started to get dressed. Once we were fully dressed I sat in bed next to Clare and kissed her chastely before pulling away so Adam wasn't in the hall for longer than he had to be.

"We're dressed." Clare informed and I watched him walk in the room and lean against a wall.

"You're more than welcome to sit on the bed or in a chair." I offered.

"I know what went on in that bed." he stated pointing to the bed causing Clare and I to chuckle.

"Clare's pregnant. I think everyone knows what happened in this bed." I laughed a little.

"Dude, the sheets were probably changed since then. I mean recently you were both nude and.. Eewww. Just please stop me from thinking about it." he said and clenched his eyes closed causing Clare to giggle and me to hold back a laugh.

"Sorry, Adam. Pull up a chair." I pointed out and he glanced at both Clare and I, then the chair. "Dude, Clare's heart. Do you really think we'd be able to use a chair for that purpose?" I asked curiously.

"I can't go on top due to my heart condition which would make it almost impossible." Clare informed and Adam sat down in it.

"So only the bed?" he asked curiously and I looked towards the bathroom.

"The shower's been cleaned since we last used it. Trust me." I chuckled and Clare nudged me.

"Ugh is there anywhere besides the chair that you two haven't had sex?" he asked.

"We only use the bed and the shower Adam." I groaned.

"And it's been a while since we took a shower together." Clare stated.

"I need to give you a sponge bath later don't I?" I asked curiously and Clare nodded.

"Is sponge bath code for something I don't want to know about?" Adam asked.

"No, due to the IV, Clare can't take showers or baths on her own. I just give her sponge baths so her IV won't get pulled out of her arm." I stated honestly and Adam nodded.

"All that aside I bought games for us to play since I figured you two might need a friend and Jake's at his cabin. I bought video games. Mainly Mario Party so Clare doesn't have to sit back and get killed brutally." he stated and I kissed Clare's head.

"I wouldn't let you get killed brutally." I assured her, though I knew that in Call of Duty that normally everyone got killed in some way be it dogs, sniper planes, bombs, or just snipers. I watched as Adam handed us controllers to the game cube and I pointed out the important keys to Clare which were basically a and b as Adam set up the game.

It didn't take long for him to finish setting the game up and I watched as Adam chose Mario before I could which was fine by me since Yoshi is normally my first choice for Mario Kart and Mario party.

"Clare pick one." Adam groaned as we watched Clare mouse over Toadette and Birdo for the twentieth time. "Clare if you pick Toadette I'll switch to Toad…" I persuaded and watched her pick Toadette causing me to switch from Yoshi to Toad.

"Finally." Adam stated as the game continued and we put our controllers down to listen to the long ass instructions that Adam and I already knew, but we knew that Clare was basically clueless. After the instructions finished, we let Clare choose the board, shockingly she chose Pagoda Peak which was a fairly easy board and due to Clare playing with us we set the computer to easy as well.

"What do I get if I win a mini game?" Clare asked curiously. "Depends who's team you're on." I stated and looked at her. "I'm not going to reward you for winning if you're not on my team, sorry Clare." I said honestly.

"Same here. If you're on my team I'll give you a cookie if you win." Adam stated.

"Sounds good." she stated and we started to play. Luckily for us the first mini game was teams and I was partnered with Clare. Shockingly we won and I paused the game to reward Clare with a slightly passionate kiss as Adam groaned causing us to laugh a bit and pull away to resume the game.

Clare actually kicked ass in the game and came in second where as I came in first due to the awarded stars at the end and Adam came in third while the computer came in last. "Can we play again another day?" Clare asked curiously.

"Sure since it was beginners luck that caused you to beat me in the first place." he stated.

"Or Eli's magical kisses." Clare smiled and pulled me into a kiss only for us to pull away after a moment.

"No kisses next game." Adam stated and I chuckled.

"Sorry can't deny my lady kisses." I stated and rubbed Clare's stomach only to jump when it growled. "What do you want to eat?" I asked curiously.

"I have snacks here." Adam stated before Clare could answer and pulled out some various foods from a bag. Clare took a container of cookies and I took two bottles of juice for us.

The three of us sat around talking about everything including Clare's pregnancy before Adam had to go. I'm happy that nothing's changed between the three of us and before long, Clare was ready to go to bed and so was I. Today was full of unexpected things and I can't wait to see what tomorrow brings us.

* * *

><p>How did I do?<p> 


	9. Everything's Good

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Degrassi.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter sucks. I'm working on the next chapter which will most likely be the final chapter before the sequel. I'm excited for the sequel, but I promise the next chapter will be better.

* * *

><p>Clare and I woke up to the sound of CeCe calling for us and we groaned. We've started spooning just because Clare's stomach decided to pop at five months which was about normal. We ran into a family member the other day, Clare's aunt. She asked what happened to Clare since she didn't know Clare was pregnant, Bullfrog had the genius idea of telling Clare's aunt that she swallowed a watermelon. I don't know what's worse, the fact that Bullfrog told her that Clare swallowed a watermelon or the fact that she believed that Clare was gaining weight from eating so much. We have an ultrasound today and we're hoping that they'll be able to tell us the gender of our baby.<p>

"Clare what's wrong?" I asked as I noticed her looking at a picture of our son and crying. "Clare, it's not your fault you fainted, plus look down. You're taking a lot better care of our little one." I whispered lovingly and wrapped my arms around her. Within minutes Clare spun around and I kissed her lovingly, allowing my tongue to part her lips. A small whimper fell from both our mouths as we tasted each other and I pulled her closer to me, though we couldn't do anything. "Clare, we can't." I whispered between kisses as I felt her hands move up my shirt, in return she let out a low groan and I kissed her a few times.

"Why can't we?" she asked a little curiously.

"I don't want anything to happen to you or our baby. Besides that we leave soon. We don't have the time." I stated honestly and kissed her lips once more. "Are you ready to go?" I asked curiously and Clare sighed as she grabbed her purse.

"Ready." she stated and I moved next to her and kissed her head. She's been moody a lot more and her sex drive has gone up already. The mood swings I was ready for, the sex drive.. not so much. Clare and I walked down the stairs and once we go to the bottom, she was in her wheelchair. Normally I'd be the one to carry her, but I don't want to risk us falling or me missing a step since I can't see the steps. I helped Clare in the car and took off when she was ready.

The minute we got to the doctor's office I kissed Clare and rubbed her hand I could tell she was nervous without her having to say anything. "What if I miscarry again?" she asked softly and rubbed her stomach and I put my hand on her bump.

"You won't. Stop thinking about it and everything would be fine." I whispered and she faintly smiled at me, then nodded. I kissed her again and helped her out of the car and in to her wheelchair. When we got to the doctor's office, everyone continued to stare, like always and like always I checked us in, moved her wheelchair next to the chair that I'd be sitting in, rubbed the back of her hand, and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Hi." a woman smiled at us and looked over to Clare blankly.

"Hello." Clare smiled warmly at her, obviously as confused as I am as to why a woman is talking to us.

"May I ask how far along you are?" she asked as she rubbed her own stomach. I looked around as to see where her husband or boyfriend was and noticed that she was probably alone so I looked to her hands and no sign of a ring probably proving my assumption to be right.

"Five months." Clare answered as I stayed silent, still bewildered that she was sitting there talking to us, but figured that she had nothing better to do, taking in the fact that if she did have a boyfriend there was probably a logical reason that he wasn't with her at their appointment.

"I'm six months. My son started to kick at five months." she nodded and I looked over to her and put my hand on Clare's stomach just in case our baby decided to kick. "It must be scary being so young and pregnant. I'm 19 and scared out of my mind, you two are together right?" she asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"May I ask how old you are?" she asked curiously.

"She's 16 and I'm 17." I answered honestly. "We've been dating for 6 years. If you're going to judge us for our choices, please save yourself the time." I muttered and sighed again wondering where our doctor was. She never took this long to call us.

"I admire both of you. Sticking together that long, it's obvious that you're both still in love with one another. My boyfriend didn't even have the curtesy to stick with me once he found out about the baby." she admitted.

"Guys can be dicks." I tried to soothe her and she nodded while Clare rubbed the back of my hand causing me to look at her curiously. "Is everything ok?" I asked and she gave me her worried look causing me to glue our foreheads together. "I love you both and nothing bad is going to happen like last time. I promise. I'll keep a better eye on you if I need to. I'll do whatever I have to in order to keep you both safe." I promised her and kissed her once more.

"Thank you." she whispered and kissed me again.

"Anything for you." I whispered back and caressed her cheek. "We're all going to be ok, the three of us." I assured her and she nodded, within minutes our name was called and I pushed Clare to the back and sat her on a table. The minute the doctor walked in, her eyes slightly widened when she noticed how big Clare's stomach has gotten. "Are you sure she's not having twins?" I asked curiously. "I mean there has to be a reason she's this big so soon." I said honestly and looked at Clare. "Sorry for the termonology." I muttered and kissed the back of her hand.

"Don't worry." she smiled at me and kissed my hand.

"No it's not twins. All woman are bigger when they're carrying their second baby." the doctor assured and we nodded as we watched her hook up the ultrasound and put the gel on Clare's stomach. Our baby appeared on the screen and I smiled at her.

"Told you our baby is ok." I whispered and looked at the doctor. "Are we having a son or daughter?" I asked curiously knowing that Clare and I both wanted to know.

"You're having a daughter." she said happily and I kissed Clare's lips passionately.

"One of each." I smiled at her as I pulled away, though our son isn't with us, he was still ours and always will be. I kissed Clare again and smiled down at her, then looked at the doctor. "How's my girls?" I asked as she moused over Clare's organs.

"They're both healthy." she explained and cleaned Clare's stomach off. I know the minute we leave, Clare's going to want to go shopping so I immediately texted my parents and right after I was finished Clare mentioned shopping causing me to chuckle a little as I told her we could. After Dr. Lowinski handed us the pictures and left the room, Clare and I made out a little before we left too.

CeCe and Bullfrog were at the store before we were and smiled once they saw us. I looked down at Clare and she was smiling brightly as I helped her into her chair. The minute we got to Bullfrog and CeCe, we immediately talked about the nursery and what plans we had. Clare was the one who had all the ideas planned out. Shopping took hours and our daughter had everything she needed since Clare was too set on not having a baby shower, not even CeCe could change her mind. It wasn't normal to me and seemed like something was wrong, though Clare kept saying she was fine and that her reasoning for a baby shower was fear that it wouldn't turn out right or someone would buy something she didn't like, amognst many other reasons.

After shopping was done, we grabbed a bite to eat and headed home to fix up the nursery. "Clare where do you want this?" I asked holding up the box that contained the baby's dresser and looked at Clare as she pushed her lips to the side.

"There." she pointed to a wall and I put it in exactly the place she wanted it and kissed me the minute I set it down and I smiled at her after breaking the kiss and held her in my arms as I looked down at her bump and rubbed it. All of a sudden the baby kicked and I smiled wider. "She kicked, Eli." Clare said excitedly.

"I know. She's going to be ok." I smiled and kissed her more before she pushed me away causing her to look at her curiously.

"The nursery, Eli." Clare smiled and I sighed as she started to fold the baby clothes.

"We have 4 months left." I stated and put my hand back on her stomach wanting to feel our daughter kick again.

"Eli, the nursery needs to get done." She argued with me causing me to sigh and start putting the dresser together. Moments later CeCe and Bullfrog came in to help, for some reason Clare was set on getting everything finished sooner, but we decided not to question her. Clare put on some music saying that we'd have the nursery done tonight if we work on it fast enough causing us all to groan. To our surprise it was done two hours later and I finally got to spend quality time with Clare which was spent with her riding me as we made love. Twice, before falling asleep.


	10. The End

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Degrassi.

A/N: Don't hate me and I hope you liked Our Story. Yes, I am working on a sequel to it so look out for it.

* * *

><p>Clare and I both groaned as we woke up to the alarm clock and groaned. Our daughter, Ana is now kicking non stop. A soft sigh fell from my lips as I put the snooze button and started to doze off only to feel Clare roll over. "Ana's hungry." she smiled at me causing me to open my eyes.<p>

"Daddy's tired." I whispered and rubbed her stomach as I pulled Clare close to me and started to drift off to sleep only to feel Clare's lips on mine, kissing me awake. "Evil woman." I muttered between kisses and started to sit up. We both got ready for school and headed down stairs for breakfast. Everything seemed perfect, then we left for school. "Two months until Ana's here." I smiled down to Clare as I wheeled her out the door and to the car. Today was our first day of school, my senior year and Clare's junior year. We stopped at our lockers before going to the tutoring room again and someone bumped into me.

"Sorry. Are you new here?" he asked.

"No, we're in the tutoring room." I answered as I picked up our stuff and stood up besides Clare as he looked down at her.

"That sucks." he muttered and we looked up at him.

"What does?" I asked curiously.

"She's knocked up. Did the condom break?" he asked.

"No. We planned it and our daughter isn't a mistake, Eli let's go." Clare said and I started to walk to the tutoring room and she started to cry causing me to wipe her tears from her eyes.

"Clare, don't listen to that asshole. He's not us." I whispered and she nodded. Immediately I started to press a soft kiss to her lips and she seemed to calm down since she opened her mouth for me and I smiled into the kiss. "Feel better?" I asked as I pulled apart and she nodded. Jess came over to check on us and Clare yawned causing me to rub her back. "Go to sleep." I whispered and watched her fold her hands and laid her head down.

About an hour later Clare squeezed my hand, hard grabbing my attention. "Something's not right." she said through gritted teeth and I immediately called for an ambulance. The paramedics didn't take long to get to us and we were rushed to the hospital. I didn't get to hear anything from Clare or how she was doing. And yet again I was left in the waiting room biting my nails as I paced and called people. It didn't take long for everyone to show up again.

"Clare's mom?" Adam asked when he entered the hospital.

"I don't know. I called her and got Mr. Martin so I left a message with him. Nothing." I stated and hugged him, then hugged Alli when she showed. "She was getting better. She was really happy and her heart seemed to stay steady for the most part as her pregnancy progressed. "Ana was kicking so much too. She even stuck her foot in Clare's ribs and she hated it." I chuckled trying to think happy thoughts. Again, everyone told me to calm down and that things would be ok. I nodded and listened to them. Minutes later a nurse came out and I ran up to her. "How are they? I asked curiously and she looked at me sternly, nothing good could come from it.

"Your daughter is fine. She's healthy and she's getting cleaned up." she stated honestly. "The doctor's didn't cut the cord in case you wanted to." she said and pulled me back with her. I followed her to the nursery to see Ana, she was so small, but breathing on her own and a nurse sprayed my hands with sanitizer causing me to rub them and gave scissors so I could cut the cord. The minute I did, I watched as they finished cleaning her only to hand me to her.

"And her mom?" I asked as I wiped a few tears from my eyes, I can't believe how beautiful Ana is.

"I don't know yet. I just know about the babies." she admitted and I did my best to smile knowing Ana is ok and watched as they put a bracelet on me. "It's for the nursery." she stated honestly and I nodded. Once the bracelet was on I looked down at Ana and smiled down at her as she made a face, somehow I was able to chuckle a little at her.

"Can I show her off?" I asked curiously knowing that she'll probably escort me so I don't find Clare, the nurse nodded and like I suspected, she escorted me to the waiting room and everyone immediately ran over to see us.

"How's Clare?" Adam asked as I sat down allowing them to see Ana.

"I don't know. The nurse only works in the nursery." I admitted and messed with Ana's little hands.

"Eli?" Dr. Lowinski's voice called for me causing me to stand up with Ana and walk over to her. "Clare's ok. She's hooked up to a few machines and she's asking for you." she smiled and I smiled back and looked at Ana.

"Ready to go meet mommy?" I asked looking down at Ana as she slept in my arms. I followed Dr. Lowinski as she led me to Clare's room and I walked inside to see her smiling at me as she sat up. She looked completely worn out and I placed Ana in her arms as I kissed her chastely.

"I filled out the birth certificate. You need to sign a in a few spots." she said and handed me the pen and I signed where she pointed. "I love you." she whispered and leaned in to kiss me, I immediately kissed her back.

"I love you too." I whispered and glued our foreheads together and looked at Ana in her arms. "I don't want to lose you." I whispered unable to look at Clare as I laced our fingers together, Clare kissed me deeply and looked into my eyes, her own eyes filled with tears as I wiped them away.

"You'll never lose me, Eli." she smiled happily and I nodded only to be startled by Ana's loud cry. "She's probably hungry." Clare sniffled a little and moved her finger in and out of Ana's mouth a few times only to pull it out and cause Ana to start crying again. I watched curiously wondering what Clare was going to do only to see her reveal her breast and put Ana's head up to it and whimpered in pain the minute Ana latched on. Clare immediately squeezed my hand with her free one.

"Want me to get a bottle?" I asked and she shook her head no as she bit her lip.

"It's supposed to be painful." she stated through clenched teeth and I leaned over to kiss her in hopes to take her mind off the pain and it seemed to be helping for the most part. That was until she pulled away to burp Ana. "A nurse told me she was ok and I asked her about breast-feeding. She walked me through step by step, when she left I squeezed my breast to make sure I was able to." Clare admitted and Ana burped as Clare covered her breast back up only to use her other one to breast feed and we kissed again. When Clare was done breast-feeding I moved to sit beside her and she covered me up after handing me Ana. "I'm tired." she whispered as she put the bed down to where we were laying. I laid Ana on my chest and Clare cuddled into me as she placed her head on my shoulder and her hand laced with mine as they rested on Ana's back. We fell asleep like that.  
>When I woke up, Clare was already awake and eating, Ana however was still on my chest sleeping. "How long was I out for?" I asked curiously as I wiped my eyes and looked around the room. Flowers were placed around along with a few balloons, signs that everyone saw us.<p>

"Almost two hours." Clare informed. "Adam and everyone took pictures of us sleeping as a family." Clare chuckled and showed me her phone. I chuckled at the picture and how happy we looked. That was my favorite picture.  
>Two days later, both Clare and Ana had been release from the hospital and I drove us home. Simpson excused both of from school for the time being as long as we did the online work again we could both pass. As I placed Ana in her crib for the fist time, Clare stood beside me and I wrapped my hand around her waist as we looked down at her.<p>

"We did it." I whispered and she turned to face me.

"We did. We have a beautiful baby girl." she whispered and I smiled at her before pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"Eli?" she asked curiously as we broke apart.

"Please don't tell me you want another one." I groaned knowing everything we went through the first two times and what we went through with the loss of our son who we now named Aiden. Everything seemed perfect.

"No, I'm not going to ask for another one. I just want to tell you thank you." she smiled at me and yawned.

"For what?" I asked curiously and kissed her forehead.

"Ana." she whispered and took my hand as she lead me out of the nursery and to our room before I could say anything.

"Clare, there's no thanks needed. I should be the one thanking you." I smirked at her.

"You've made me the happiest woman alive. Because of you I have a son and a daughter. I'm loved and I got to breast feed the past few days. Our daughter is healthy and she's perfect." Clare smiled and I smirked.

"It was because of you. You begged me for Aiden and then Ana." I smiled at her and noticed she was crying. I wiped a few tears from her eyes as I started to cry too. "Why are you crying?" I asked curiously and she just shook her head.

"Let's not talk about that yet." she breathed and played with her purity ring around my neck which she always did when she was nervous.

"Marry me, Clare." I whispered and she looked at me teary eyed as she nodded her head frantically.

"Yes." she whispered and kissed me chastely. "Yes, I will marry you." she cried harder as I did the same. I immediately kissed her head and grabbed my grandmother's ring from my closet and slid it on Clare's ring finger.

"My grandmother gave me this on her death-bed while you waited outside the room. She told me to give this to the girl I want to marry, but to wait until I'm sure. I knew then I wanted it to be you and I still know now that I want to marry you." I whispered and smiled at her. "I want us to grow old together. I want us to get married soon." I smiled.

"I want us to do that too, but Eli. " she trailed off. "I don't have time for that." she whispered as she played with her purity ring more and I lifted her head to look at me as I cried.

"Sure you do. You're healthy, we have Ana and you're sixteen we have our lives in front of us. I'll take care of you. I promise never to let you get sick again." I sobbed. "Just please don't leave me." I begged and Clare caressed my face.

"Remember when we were little and I read a story about a girl online about how she passed a week after she was married as she told her husband that he fulfilled her dream and that she could die happy?" she asked softly and I nodded.

"I told you to stop reading sappy stories because I didn't like that they made you cry." I forced a smile at the memory.

"I wanted you to impregnate me because I know I'm not long for this world. I knew then that I was one day going to die. I had a dream that I was at the gates of heaven and I thought I was dead. In the dream I was told that I should live my life to the fullest while I still can." she sobbed. "That's when I woke up crying. I just didn't want to worry you." she admitted.

"But Clare, you wanted a baby before that." I recalled.

"Because I was scared. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to get pregnant. I talked to my mom before that just to make sure I could afford a baby when the time came." she admitted. "After the dream I was terrified that it was real so I wanted a baby more. I know you. I know that Ana will be your reason for living." she whispered and cried a little more. "When I miscarried I knew that I had to try again. Eli, you need Ana just as much as she needs you." she continued to sob and I nodded as I held her.

"She needs you too, Clare. So do I." I sobbed more trying to prove that I need her.

"Eli. I'm not sure how much longer I can hold on." she breathed and I looked into her eyes. I knew that she was starting to go. "Can I hold Ana once more?" she asked with tears in her eyes and I nodded. "I want to say goodbye to CeCe and Bullfrog too." she whispered and tugged at my hand. "Is it ok if I say goodbye here?" Clare asking knowing that we both knew what she meant and I nodded. I left the room to get all three of them. Tears rapidly falling from my face as I picked up Ana careful not to wake her up.

"What's wrong baby boy?" CeCe asked the minute she noticed me with Ana.

"Clare needs us." was all I struggled to get out, my voice raspy and rough from crying so much. CeCe and Bullfrog just nodded and followed me. I walked in the room and saw Clare putting her phone on the bedside table.

"I called Dr. Lowinski to let her know." she stated and I nodded handing her Ana and sat beside her. She wiped a few tears from her eyes and looked over to CeCe and Bullfrog as she said what she had to. All of us now crying aside from Ana who was still in a deep sleep.

"How am I going to raise her on my own?" I asked looking at Clare who smiled softly and rubbed my cheek.

"You won't always be alone. I filled in notebooks to help you with everything. You were sleeping when I made them or at school on the days I forced you to go without me." she said honestly and kissed my cheek as she gave Ana back. "Besides I'll make sure you won't be alone. I'll make sure of it. Just promise you'll allow yourself to move one with someone new and won't forget me?" she asked. Part of me wanted to say yes, but I couldn't.

"No. I don't want you to go. I don't want to say goodbye to you. I don't want Ana to lose her mom." I sobbed more and felt CeCe's hand on my shoulder.

"Eli, it's her time, bud." Bullfrog stated and I nodded and kissed her passionately.

"I promise." I whispered and kissed her more as tears started flow from our eyes as we made out for a few minutes. Clare broke the kiss as she wiped a few tears from my eyes with her thumb. "I'll never stop loving you." I whispered and rubbed noses with her.

"I know." she whispered. "Can you put Goldsworthy on my grave?" she asked curiously.

"Absolutely." I whispered and kissed her once more.

"I love you." Clare whispered as she laced our fingers together. I looked back at Bullfrog and noticed there were two men crying as they stood at the entrance to my room. I'm guessing to take her. I looked back at Clare and down at Ana as I held her and smirked at Clare caressed her cheek, then kissed me again. "Thank you, for everything." she whispered to the three of us and looked at me. "Remember Ana needs you and I'll always love you." she whispered and with that she took her last breath as I started to cry more and moved Ana so her head was in my shoulder and nuzzled her before moving next to Clare completely only to be stopped by Bullfrog.

"Son, they need to take her." he whispered and I just wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I had lost the love of my life and there was nothing I could do. I just walked and laid Ana down, then broke down outside of her room. After they took Clare away I walked out back and looked up at the stars. "I don't know what to do without you." I whispered.

"Live your life to the fullest." I head Clare's voice and cried more. After that I walked to our room and went through the notebooks she was talking about. She hid them well.

_I had just finished watching P.S. I Love You and you're at school. I cried watching it, but thought of you. Hell, I'm crying as I'm writing this. This is to get you through your first night without me. Grab one of my shirts and put it over my pillow so it smells like me. There's also a body pillow hidden in a container towards the far back of your closet that contains my stuff. Spoon with it after you put my shirt on it. It won't be the same, but it's a start. I love you, Eli._

I followed her instructions, but like stated it wasn't the same, but I fell asleep none the less. Only to wake up two hours later thanks to Ana. I changed her diaper, fed her and burped her just like Clare showed me in the hospital and held her on my chest, I fell asleep with her like that for a while until CeCe woke me by taking her from me. She replaced Ana with a life like doll that smelled and felt like her. Again I fell asleep. Tomorrow is going to be hell.

* * *

><p>How'd I do?<p> 


End file.
